¡Soy más que eso!
by nothing to losning
Summary: Iris/Sirius Jeames/Lili Remus/Sofia "El Destino esta en tus manos". Tres chicos de sexto año junto con dos chicas del mismo y una menor a ellos, son una muy buena convianción. Descubre como ellos decidieron forjar su destino luchando contra todo y todos.
1. El principio de una historia sin Fin

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulos de este, mi fic. Debo aclarar que es una narración escrita en primera persona por Iris, por lo cual se basara más que nada en la relación: Iris/Sirius. Espero que les agrade y como es de lógica les agradecería un Review y ahora sin más preámbulos ¡a leer!**

Iris, ese es mi nombre, desde los tres años he vivido en ese nefasto orfanato muggle llamada "Un nuevo hogar".  
Edificio de cinco pisos, paredes raídas por dentro y por fuera, un comedor común donde todos, grandes y pequeños comíamos, habitaciones de no más de dos personas, y las monjas a cada tres horas "revisando" que todo estuviera en orden, todo alumno desde los tres años asta los dieciséis asistía a una escuela llamada al igual que el orfanato "un nuevo hogar".

Pero mejor dejemos de hablar sobre mi escuela y hablemos sobre mi, la "pobre" chica que perdió a sus padres en un terrorífico incendio, a los ojos de los demás yo solo soy eso... En el orfanato nadie se acerca a mi, ya que soy la "rara" del lugar, y los que lo hacen lo hacen simplemente por puro cotilleo, y preguntar: -¿Que paso esa noche?- y yo una y otra vez como disco rallado repito: Los bomberos me salvaron a mi antes a petición de mi madre, para cuando volvían a por ellos el edificio caía ante mis grandes esmeraldas de arena. Y seguidamente se marchan como si jamas hubieran estado allí.  
Para ese entonces yo tenia unos dos años, ahora tengo 15 y mi vida a cambiado considerablemente...  
¿para mejor o para peor?, sinceramente, ni yo misma lo se...

Ahora en época de estudios voy a una escuela diferente, una llamada Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechiceria, donde todo el mundo es feliz... o casi todo el mundo...  
Empecé a asistir con 11 años cuando un hombre alto como un roble y con gafas de media luna entró a hablar con la fría y manipuladora directora, no se, ni me interesa de que hablaron, solo se que a partir de ese día voy cada 1 de setiembre a Hogwarts, mi nueva escuela, ahora ya tan conocida...  
Mi vida allí es igual a la del orfanato, soy un bicho "raro", no tengo amigas, o al menos no de mi misma edad, todas van a cursos menores aunque cuando crecen y se dan cuenta de como soy y me tratan los demás, desaparecen como si jamas hubieran existido.  
Voy ha Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes, asignada por el ya viejo sombrero seleccionador.  
A mi no me imortava a que casa ir, no e importaba en absoluto aunque ahora me alegro de mi  
asignada casa.  
En cierta forma sabia que no iría a Ravenclaw, nunca destace a la hora de los estudios... también sabia que no iría a Hufflepuff, no era un angelito precisamente, tenia cierta maldad, aunque por lo visto no la suficiente para ir a Slytherin, así que solo quedaba Gryffindor.  
Como ya he dicho anteriormente nunca se me dieron bien los estudios, es mas me atrevería ha decir que no era buena en nada, excepto en quidicch, aunque no era del equipo...  
No porque no me quisieran simplemente nunca me presente, ¿y para que hacerlo ahora? ¿porque el atractivo James Potter era el capitán?, no gracias prefería seguir en mi mundo, en mi gran y solitario mundo donde nada, ni nadie importa.

Y ahí vienen ellos como cada mañana abrazados a sus Barbies... me desmontaban, es verdad, son guapas, altas, delgadas, femeninas ha mas no poder y como no ligeras de ropa, resumiendo la mujer que todo salido sexual desearía, y los merodeadores eran eso, salidos sexuales.  
Yo a diferencia de ellas soy de estatura mediana, de ojos castaños y morena, no estoy delgada pero tampoco gorda y visto... con pantalones rajados, bajos de trasero, sudaderas anchas, bambas y con los ojos pintados a negro.  
Ellas Barbies y ¿yo? por lo visto...Nada...

Seguidamente entran dos chicas, una pelirroja, la cual le da una bofetada a Potter y otra rubia que a la vez le da un pequeño beso a Lupin mientras Black, el inepto de Black se morra con reina Barbie, es tan, pero tan anormal!

Esas dos chicas van ha sexto al igual que los merodeadores, la pelirroja, un poco más alta que yo una sabelotodo según tengo entendido llamada Evans, Lili Evans, y la rubia una chica modesta de mi misma estatura con la cual coincido en refuerzos de encantamientos llamada Fig, Sofía Fig. Sin ninguna duda ellas no son Barbies, pero tampoco son unas "raras" como yo, así que nunca intente congeniar con ellas.

Me levanto ante la atenta mirada de asco de las Barbies, recojo mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta de salida.  
Como cada día voy sumida en mi música, Sweet Dreams, de Marilyn Manson el puto amo según mi parecer, recorro con la cabeza gacha el gran pasillo, pero al parecer este día no es un: "como cada dia"

Una vez más he sido el blanco de los Slytherin, y he caído al suelo.  
Me levanto con rapidez soban dome el brazo, dispuesta a mostrar mi ya elaborado discurso de insultos a las serpientes traidoras, pero para mi sorpresa delante mio esta el tío más estúpido de Hogwarts.

-Toma se te a caído esto- Y con una sonrisa seductora me alarga mi mochila, yo la tomo y me doy la vuelta no sin antes decirle:  
-Sabes Black te ves aun más estúpido de lo que eres con esa sonrisa- y más que satisfecha con mi hazaña me dirijo a mi primera clase.

**¿Que les pareció?.  
Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un Review .  
¡Agradezco de igual forma las críticas instructivas!**


	2. Como cada día

Mi primera clase de la mañana Adivinación; a diferencia de otros días no me fue nada mal, la psicópata de la profesora anunció un gran cambio en mi vida...  
Seguidamente Pociones con los sucios Slytherin, como cada día fue un desastre, rompí dos calderos y tres frascos, como castigo a tan terrible acto según el viejo y amargado profesor estaba "condenada" a dos semanas de trabajos comunitarios junto a Filch.

Ahora me dirijo a mi tercera y última case de la mañana, Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y... ¡¡Carajos!! una vez más debo repetir que como cada día llegó tarde obligando al profesor a castigarme.

-Señorita Mues, muy a mi pesar la debo castigar, ¡¡es la tercera vez en una semana que llega tarde!! vaya a los invernaderos, busque a la profesora Chip, esplique el motivo de su visita y sin ninguna duda dejara que asista a su clase- Y sin darme tiempo a justificación alguna me cierra la puerta en las narices... aunque no importa no tengo justificación.

Voy rumbo a los invernaderos, primero al 1 el cual esta vació, seguidamente el 2 que de igual forma esta vació... y así sucesivamente asta llegar al 6 el cual esta lleno a reventar...  
¡Mierda! eso quiere decir que los ocupantes de ese invernadero son un año mayores que yo... asomo la cabeza viendo claramente en la túnica de un alumno el escudo de Gryffindor, pero al parecer es una clase compartida, y compartida nada más y nada menos que con los Slytherin.  
Resignada a mi desgracia, entro al invernadero sin llamar a la puerta, gran error de mi parte ya que he causado que todas las miradas se dirijan hacia mi.

-Señorita Mues!! que grata sorpresa verla ¿desea algo?-Cuestiona con afecto la regordeta profesora.  
-Em... esto profesora Chip, el profesor Munds me ha mandado aquí por llegar tarde a su clase...-contestó- por tercera vez en una semana- añado al ver la cara de asombro de la profesora.  
-Oh entiendo, pase y siéntese por ahí y bueno... haga lo que se le plazca, pero no moleste ¿si?-.

Perfecto, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer que estar una hora sin hacer nada, y mientras sigo lamentándome siento algo acercarse a mi. En un acto reflejo alargo la mano capturando al vuelo la bola de papel que sin duda alguna iba hacia mi.  
Me giro dispuesta a escupirle un par de cosas al cretino que se ha atrevido a lanzarme esa bola, pero cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Black mirándome de arriba abajo como un poseso.  
-Agáchate-me dice, o mejor dicho me ordena.  
-¿Perdona?-Respondo con asombro.  
-¡Que te agaches!-Dice mirando a ambos lados con los ojos fuera de órbitas.  
-En serio Black, las drogas son malas.  
Pero no hay respuesta de Black.  
-¿Eh oye Black estas bien?, vale me estas asustando... Ahhhhh!!  
Seguidamente lo que oigo es un murmullo general un grito y muchas risotadas, decido abrir los ojos encontrándome con la penetrante mirada del Black y juro que si no llega a ser porque me estaba ahogando le hubiera besado.  
-Black, me estas ahogando-digo en un susurro apenas audible, pero por suerte lo ha oído y se levanta dejándome al paso libre a mi.  
Cuando levanto la cabeza siento las miradas de un grupo de chicas del fondo de la aula, no importa.  
-De que te ha ido, buufff Sirius as estado espectacular-Admira Potter desde atrás de mí.  
-¿Estas bien?-pregunta esta vez una pelirroja de ojos verdes.  
-Creo que si-respondo incorporándome -¿Que ha pasado? ¿porque este anormal se ha lanzado enzima de mí?-  
-Vaya hombre encima que te salvo y me agradeces así!-Dice Black haciendo un puchero.  
-¿Salvarme de que? Tú estas demente!!- Digo poniendo me en pie.  
-Ehh tranquila.-dice la de ojos verdes. -Aunque me cueste admitirlo Black te a salvado de una buena, Malfoy ha lanzado al aire una de esas plantas llamadas Chup las cuales absorben energía y te dejan la cara morada, bueno pues la quistión es que esa planta iba hacia ti, si no hubiera sido por Black estarías semi muerta en la enfermería.-  
-Pues siento informaros que yo no necesito a nadie que me salve!!-  
Y seguidamente salgo corriendo del invernadero dejando a Potter, Black y Evans con una cara imposible de definir.

Ahora estoy en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, llorando en un rincón como cada día.  
Reconozco haber sido una estúpida por comportarme así, pero yo no necesito a nadie que me salve o al menos no desde que mis padres lo hicieron obteniendo a cambio la muerte.  
No es que me importe Black, pero no soportaría que otra persona muriera por mi culpa, porque al fin y al cabo, todo lo que paso esa noche fue mi culpa... ¡¡ellos murieron por mi culpa!! ellos se empeñaron en salvarme a mi primero...

Aún llorando y sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalan por mi cara me voy, dejando atrás a un nublado cielo el cual amenaza con lluvia. Me dirijo a la sala común notando muchas miradas sobre mi, pero eso ya no importa, nunca importa...

Llegó a mi habitación y como cada día cuando la culpa me invade, me adentro en la ducha dejando correr por mi cuerpo desnudo un agua helada, me gustaría congelarme, para así olvidarme de todo, dejar de sentir y dejar de vivir a diferencias de las últimas veces, parece que lo he conseguido ya que mis labios morados dejan de tiritar concluyendo el sufrimiento con un suspiro. ¿Todo ha acabado?

Una voz me despierta, ¿donde estoy? recuerdo haber llorado, estoy cubierta por unas mantas, ¡¡pero mi cuerpo esta desnudo!!  
Abro los ojos alarmada encontrándome a unos ojos azules muy cerca de los mios, demasiado cerca...

-Sshhhh, ¿Estas bien?-pregunta una cálida voz.  
-¿Estoy muerta?- pregunto yo con cierta esperanza.  
-Jejeje no, al parecer he llegado a tiempo para salvarte, de nuevo.-Responde con una sonrisa... un momento, esa sonrisa me suena!  
-Black!! eres tu!!-Grito incorporándome en la cama haciendo caer las mantas hasta mi cintura. Ante este acto, mi cara toma un color rojizo, al igual que la de Black pero a diferencia de mi una traviesa sonrisa se forma en su rostro.  
-Ves, es mejor que descanses, y luego ya hablaremos.-Dice empujándome hacia atrás y cubriéndome con las mantas.  
-No!! yo no quiero descansar, quiero saber que carajos haces tu aquí! y porque estoy desnuda! que me has echo degenerado!!  
-Eiii tranquila, ¿sabes? tienes un carácter muy fuerte-comenta más para el mismo que para mi.  
-Bueno para que lo sepas estoy aquí porque te vi corriendo escaleras arriba como psicópata que eres por lo cual me dije: "Vamos a ver lo que hace y porque llora" y bueno aquí me tienes, claro que nunca hubiera dicho que lo que ibas hacer era suicidarte.  
-Si eso te preocupa tranquilo, no funciona, nunca lo hace...- respondo en un suspiro cerrando los ojos.  
-Vaya, no se porque dices eso, para empezar no se ni porque lo intentas...  
-Sabes Black ¡ya basta de cotilleos, largo! y nunca, y oyeme bien ¡¡nunca más vuelvas a salvarme!! porque yo no lo necesito, Nunca lo he necesitado y nunca lo haré, ¿entendiste?  
-Esta bien, esta bien, pero que sepas que si ahora mismo estas sola es porque quieres- Responde con una triste sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Y una vez más como cada día, me duermo, no sin antes dejar escapar una lágrima por todo lo vivido.


	3. Solo con Intentar

Un nuevo día comienza, y como no, con el comienzan nuevos problemas.

Las 7:30 de una nefasta mañana nublada, anoche llovió.  
Me levanto, me visto y preparo las cosas para ese día, seguidamente salgo del dormitorio no sin antes hacer la cama con un sencillo hechizo.  
En la sala común hay el habitual ajetreo que hay a esas horas por la mañana es a ser: ninguno, estoy sola.  
Abro el retrato de la dama gorda el cual me da paso a los majestuosos pasillos del castillo, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos mirando el suelo con tal de no tropezar y caer, pero al parecer el plan no funciona y de igual forma caigo, aunque no precisamente a causa de un escalón...

-¡Podrías mirar por donde vas!-Grito, levantandome de un salto, aunque mejor no lo hubiera echo ya que cuando alzo la mirada y descubro quien es el causante de mi caída siento desvanecer.  
-Vaya, por lo que veo as recuperado tu habitual humor ¿no?- Pregunta con cierta ironía el Black.  
-Buff... Balck, son exactamente las 8:00 de la mañana así que...  
-La 8:02 querida- corrige mirando su reloj de pulsera.  
-¿Que?-  
-Que son exactamente las 8:02 de la mañana-,-bueno ahora las 8:03-sonrie mirando de nuevo el reloj.  
-Buen como sea Black, es muy temprano y no tengo ganas de discutir así que adiós- y seguidamente avanzo dispuesta a seguir mi camino.  
Pero el Black no se rinde.  
-Perfecto, porque yo tampoco tengo intención de discutir-dice mientras me sigue.  
-¿Se puede saber donde vas Black?-Cuestiono sin voltearme y sin parar de andar.  
-M... ¿tanto te importo Mues?-  
-La verdad yo nada mas lo decía porque tu grupito de anormales debe estar preocupado porque no esta su Narcista numero 1.  
-¿Narcista numero 1?-  
-Si, Balck, si, ¿que no sabes los números?-  
-¿Y quien es el Narcista numero 2?-Pregunta omitiendo mi anterior comentario  
-Que te hace pensar que hay un Narcista numero 2?-Respondo volteando a verlo haciendo que el pare de golpe.  
-Simplemente que si no hubiera como mínimo un narcista más no tendrías la necesidad de numerarme-Respnde con cara de inteligente.  
-Vale... Balck eso tiene su lógica- Admito.  
-Lo se... ahora contesta-exige inclinándose hacia abajo dejando así su rostro a la altura del mio.  
-M... no, mejor averigualo tu que ahora llego tarde- Le digo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

¡Ohhh dios lo he echo, he besado a Sirius! Un momento, aquí hay algo que no encaja... ¿¡desde quando es Sirius!?, eso no puede ser el es Black el narcista numero 1, Black, simplemente Black.

Han pasado exactamente nueve horas desde lo ocurrido esta mañana, y por fortuna aún no he tenido la necesidad de cruzarme con el, aunque cierto es que me lo he encontrado en el comedor a la hora de comer, pero gracias a dios estaba tan ocupado impregnando de babas a sus barbies que dudo mucho que se percatara de mi intrusión.

Y bueno, como he dicho anteriormente han pasado nueve horas por lo cual ahora son las 5:00 de la tarde, una tarde en la que por fortuna no tengo clase.  
Tras pensar intensamente que aria con ese valioso tiempo decido aprovecharlo para estudiar, así que me dirijo a la Biblioteca.  
En el camino me encuentro frente a frente con Fig y Evans, al parecer me buscaban ya que cuando me ven me sonríen a la vez que se acercan a mi.

-¿A donde vas?-interroga Fig alzando la ceja.  
-A la biblioteca, y si vuestra intención es reíros de mi, poneros a la cola- digo señalando con la cabeza a un grupo de barbies que me miran y ríen.  
Ante mi comentario las dos implicadas se miran a la vez que sonríen y exclaman:-¡Aceptada!.  
-¿Que?-pregunto yo alzando ambas cejas.  
-Que estas aceptada en nuestro grupo-Responde Evans pasandome la mano por el hombro.  
La miro con desconfianza.  
-¿A si y eso porque?-Pregunto volviendo a mi estado normal, es a ser el de indiferencia.  
-Simplemente porque reunes los requisitos-Responde con obviedad Fig.  
-¿Y cuales son?-pregunto algo interesada.  
-Odias a los Merodeadores, no eres una barbie, y eres una Gry-Responden a la vez numerando con los dedos.  
-¿Y que os hace pensar que yo quiero estar en vuestro grupo?-Pregunto parando en la puerta de la biblioteca.  
-Simplemente que no hay nada que nos haga pensar que no quieres-responde la pelirroja.  
-Vale chicas estáis a prueba, me lo pensare, y ahora si me permitis debo hacer los deberes-Digo con cara de aburrimiento.  
-¿Que tienes que hacer?-interroga la pelirroja con il•lusión en los ojos.  
-Dos pergaminos de pociones ¿por?-  
-Porque te vamos ayudar- responde empujandome a mi y a Fig hacia dentro la biblioteca.  
-Vaya pues muchas gracias Evans y Fig-Respondo tomando asiento son verdadera sorpresa dibujada en el rostro.  
-De nada, y recuerda ahora somos Lili y Sofia-responde esta última.  
-Lo mismo para mi, me llamo Iris- digo dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa.  
-Lo sabemos- dicen las dos a la vez que abren su libro de pociones.

La tarde en la biblioteca fue realmente entretenida, entre risas y más risas acabemos, no solo mis deberes de pociones si no también los de Encantamiento, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y estudios de muggles.  
Esas dos chicas son un verdadero encanto.

Ahora las tres nos dirigimos a la sala común entre más bromas, al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda Evans, perdón, Lili dice la contraseña: Valor de león, y seguidamente el retrato se abre dando paso a la escarlata sala común, al ingresar en ella, descubrimos un gran alboroto al rededor del tablero de anuncios.  
-¿Que sera?-pregunta Sofia asomando la cabeza entre la aglomeración de gente.  
-El anuncio de las pruebas de Quidicch-informo yo sentándome en el sofá central de la sala.  
-¿Como lo sabes?-Cuestiona Lili sentándose al igual que Sofia a los lados del sofá.  
-Simplemente porque siempre las ponen para esta fecha y ademas, me gusta el quidicch-respondo apresudaramente.  
-Ahhh-responden simplemente ellas mientras se sumergen en la lectura de un libro el cual parece ser de Pociones.

Yo de mientras me las quedo observando, esta más que claro que ellas dos no son ni siquiera comparables con las Barbies superStar, pero tampoco son comparables con migo, simplemente somos diferentes aunque no veo la razón por la que un punto intermedio no pueda al menos entrar en mi vida...  
Y pensando en el Quidicch, otro año más se aran las pruebas, y un año más me quedare en las gradas soñando con asistir a ellas, me gustaría presentarme...

Y mientras sigo pensando en mil y una cosas un profundo sueño me invade dejandome de esa forma dormida.

-¡¡LEVANTA!!-  
-¿Pasa algo chicas?-pregunto abriendo los ojos despertada por el grito de la pelirroja y de la rubia.  
-¿Como puede ser eso?-pregunta verdaderamente asombrada la pelirroja.  
-¿El que?-Digo icorporandome en el sofá.  
-Que... as reaccionado extraño, la reaccion normal hubiera sido que te hubieras despertado de golpe y hubieras saltado-dice la rubia ante la atenta mirada de Lili.  
-Ya, ¿pero quien dijo que yo fuera normal?-Respondo formando en sus rostros una gran sonrisa.-Y a todo esto, ¿porque me habéis despertado?-pregunto con mirada interrogadora.  
-¡A si! que si te vienes a los jardines a dar una vuelta-Responde la pelirroja golpeando suavemente su cabeza.  
-¡Esta bien!-

Y seguidamente abandonamos la sala dejando tras nuestro unos chicos de primero considerablemente extrañados ante nuestra "conversación"

**Reviews:**

Patita Lupin73:

Bueno... eso de que actualizo rápido habria que discutirlo xDD. Si, la verdad es que Iris a tenido una vida un tanto complicada... y bueno respecto a Sirius... algo de penita si que da pero ya es hora de que alguien lo ponga en su sitio... y quien mejor que Iris :)

Y el fic como ves se va cotinuando... y así sera siempre que haya gente como tu leiendo.

Anonimo:

¡Hola!

Me alegra que tengas tan alto mi fic jeje y bueno aquí estamos tirando para adelante grácias a lectoras como tu.

Grácias.


	4. Un héroe particular

Entre empujones amistosos, risas y alguna que otra caída a causa del suelo aún humedo por la fuerte lluvia que esa misma noche había caído, lleguemos al lago donde un elegante calamar gigante asomaba media cabeza.  
Al vernos asomo una de sus patas, la movió en el aire en forma de saludo, y seguidamente la submergio en el agua rápidamente causando de esa forma que el agua nos salpicara mojandonos de arriba abajo a las tres.  
-Genial...-Susurre.  
-¡Dios! que fría, que fría...-Gritaba una Lili histérica.  
-¡Yo lo mato te juro que lo mato!-Decía la rubia mirando intensamente al calamar.  
-¿Habéis traído la varita?-Dije yo mientras me dirigía a una roca cercana.  
Ambas me miraron y escogieron los hombros a la vez que negaban con la cabeza.  
-Pues sera mejor que vallamos ha cambiarnos ¡ valla a ser que cojamos un resfriado y no podamos asistir a clase!.-Dijo alarmada la pelirroja.  
Ante su declaración, la rubia y yo nos miremos a la vez que rodábamos los ojos, esa Lili no tenia solución.  
Corriendo, llegamos a la sala común, allí varios alumnos nos miraron con suma curiosidad, mientras que otros simplemente reían, y era lógico no era muy normal ver a tres alumnas mojadas de arriba abajo en un día soleado.  
-Que pasa Mues, ¿que quieres crecer y te riegas?- Esa voz era insoportable, me jire descubriendo tras de mi a la tía más estúpida que alguna vez te puedan tirar a la cara.  
-Que original Lita... no se te ocurre nada más a decirme.-  
-La verdad si.-  
-Pues empieza, pero no te canses eehh- Le dije con cierta ironía en la voz.  
-Naca, estúpida, Hortera, Idiota,-  
-¿Acabaste?-Le pregunte mientras me apoyaba en la pared a la vez que me miraba las uñas en forma vacilona.

Toda la sala común estallo en risas. Lita, la rubia alta y con mucha pechonalidad estaba roja, imagino que a causa de la indignación y de la furia.  
-No, no estoy, me falta lo más importante huérfana, que pasa que te crees mucho cuando ni siquiera tus padres te quieren... o vamos todos lo sabemos, dieron la vida porque no te aguantaban eres una estúpida, y entiende estas sola, nadie te ha querido nunca.-  
-Eso no es verdad- Susurre yo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.-  
-¡TU rubia como no dejes a Iris te enteras!- Esas eran Lili y Sofia, al parecer habían decidido interponer-se al ver en el estado emocional en el que me encontraba despues de lo dicho.  
-Mirar la rata de biblioteca y la loca, chico ocupate, yo aun tengo que hablar con Mues- Ante las palabras por parte de la rubia, la sala común se fue vaciando, nadie deseaba problemas, todos la abandonaron, excepto Lili, Sofia, Lita, un lame botas de esta última y yo.  
El lame botas, un muchacho castaño cojio a Lili de la camisa, le susurro algo en el oído, lo que causo que la pelirroja tomara el mismo color de su cabello, y seguidamente fue empujada, se habría estampado contra el suelo y probablemente habría quedado inconsciente si no llega a ser por que en esos momentos el retrato se abrió dando paso a los merodeadores, la pelirroja cayó contra el pecho de Potter.  
-¡Remus!-Gritó Sofia.  
El lame botas ahora yacía a mi lado, había caído desmallado al recibir un puñetazo de Jeames.  
-Sofia, ¿que esta pasando aquí?-Cuestiono el de oji miel a la vez que abrazaba a la desconsolada Sofia.  
-¡Esa estúpida no la deja!-Gritó Lili mientras lágrimas de impotencia surcaban su sonrosada cara.  
Fue entonces que la mirada de los merodeadores se poso sobre mi, yo ahora me encontraba de rodillas, llorando a los pies de Lita me había agarrado del pelo y repetía una y otra vez:-tus padres murieron por tu culpa, eres una asesina.-  
-¡Lita dejala!-Grito un furioso Sirius, y debo reconocer que oír su voz fue lo que quizás me hizo encontrar algo de fuerza dentro de mi.  
-Oh, vamos Sirius, esta zorra se merece esto y más, nadie se ríe de Lita Svensons-  
-Pues yo si...-Susurre desde abajo.  
-Ya lo as odio ella si, ya hora dejala o te juro que no respondo Lita-  
-¿Te pones de su parte?, ¡esta cosa que tengo entre las manos merece la muerte al igual que sus padres!-  
-¡DESMAIUS!-gritaron al uníso los merodeadores y las chicas.

Seguidamente, caí al suelo al igual que la rubia, me coloque en forma fetal y seguí llorando en silencio en medio de la sala común... debía estar patética. Por su parte, los chicos se limitavan a mirarme, no se atrevían a acercarse, no dijeron nada asta que el oji gris, interrumpió ese espantoso y frío silencio con una severa orden.  
-Cerrar la puerta y llevaros a la ramera esta de aquí-Dijo señalo con la cabeza a una Lita que yacía en el suelo.  
-Vamos Remus- Dijo Jeames. I entre los dos cogieron a Lita, la llevaron a su habitación guiados por las chicas, al parecer Lili hizo un hechizo para que las estrechas escaleras no se hicieran rampa.  
Una vez todos estuvieron arriba, pude sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeandome , jire la cabeza en un movimiento brusco, encontrándome con una dulce sonrisa la cual mostraba unos blancos y perfectos dientes. -Black...-Susurré a la vez que girava todo mi cuerpo hacia el y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, el me beso en el pelo y se levanto, se acercó al sofá, se sentó y me puso encima suyo de la misma forma que los príncipes sontienen a sus princesas, yo seguía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y sinceramente no tenia intención de apartarla, me gustaba sentir sus latidos, sentir que el estaba vivo.  
-¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?- me preguntó en el oído, yo negué con la cabeza, no podía hablar de eso, o al menos no de momento.  
-Como quieras...-  
-Gracias- Dije levantando la mirada y encontrándome con sus penetrantes ojos grises.  
-Es un placer, suaves que soy héroe particular- Bromeo el, consiguiendo así una sombreada sonrisa en mi rostro.  
-Pero solo el mio, solo mi héroe particular... si no, no hay traro.- Dije escondiendo otra vez la cabeza en su pecho, el me acaricio el corto pelo y digo: -Entonces señorita Mues es un placer ser su héroe particular.-  
-Y digame señor Black ¿que clase de héroe es usted?-  
-Pues vera My-lady, yo soy un héroe de esos que salvan a quien quiere, cuando quiere y donde quiere-  
-Arrogante

Ese momento, fue interrumpido por una lechuza la cual picaba fuertemente la ventana con su amarillo pico, me levante muy a mi pesar a abrir dicha ventana, la gris lechuza fue volando asta Sirius y se detuvo en su regazo donde hacia apenas dos minutos yo reposaba tranquilamente, el Black desato la carta, y seguidamente la lechuza salio volando de igual forma que había entrado... me dispuse a cerrar la ventana cuando una aguda melodía prominente de la carta me hizo darme la vuelta.

Oh Boy... you kiss me Kiss me, kiss me ¡I' love Boy!

Sirius amor, te espero en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora, un beso lleno de pasión  
Tu Bombón.

El Black, estaba en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado, solo que con las piernas excesivamente abiertas y con una sonrisa muy pero que muy boba.  
Cerré la ventana excesivamente fuerte, tanto que una grieta surgió en el cristal, pero el Black no reaccionaba... Esta bien, a quien quiero engañar, me hice ilusiones con el, y es normal hace unos minutos fue tan tierno, tan natural... Pero bastaba con una carta enviada por su última conquista usando un tono provocador que insinuaba una noche larga y divertida y el Blach se ponía a babear como perro que era.  
Al parecer, el morocho, no tenia intención de abandonar la absurda pastura en la que se encontraba no tampoco de decir nada, por lo cual decidí dejarlo tal y como estaba, sin más me dirigí a mi habitación.  
Al llegar me abalance sobre mi cama, mi dulce y amada cama, no llevaba ni dos minutos allí que sentí que tocaban a la vieja puerta.  
-¿Si?-pregunte muy extrañada puesto nunca nadie había venido jamas a mi habitación.  
-Somos nosotras ¿podemos pasar?- Era la voz de Sofia.  
-Esto... si claro pasad-  
Al entrar su cara cambio drasticamente, venían con cara de enfado, pero al entrar su cara más bien mostraba impresion y fascinación.  
-¡Ala!-  
-¡Que pasada!-

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus alagos, y esque si algo debía reconocer es que mi habitación era la mejor, estaba pintada de negro solo al entrar encontrabas un escritorio naranja en el cual reposaban numerosas peceras y jaulas, a la derecha de este, un gran equipo de música color azul eléctrico, y a la izquierda una estantería color rojo llena de libros es su mayoría de espiritismo u ficción, en la habitación había cuatro camas tres de las as cuales estaban inutilizadas puesto allí solo dormía yo, al lado de mi cama una mesita fucsia reposaba cubierta de un despertador, un marco de fotos y una graciosa figura que había comprado en un mercado hacia ya tiempo, la verdad es que mi habitación era estridente, solo las tres camas que no me pertenecían estaban tal y como en mi primer año las había encontrado, y digo solo las tres porque la mía contaba con un somier de patas redondas y de colores, un nórdico negro y fucsia y unas cortinas de la misma combinacion.  
-¿Os gusta?- pregunte llena de orgullo.  
-¡Si!-exclamaron ambas.  
-¿Puedo?- me pregunto la pelirroja señalando la estantería antes mencionada.  
-Si, claro aunque no se si encontraras algo que te interese-  
Sofia por su parte se sentó junto a mi, observando cuidadosamente cada esquina de la habitación.  
-¿Duermes sola?- pregunto  
-Si, no han encontrado a nadie que quiera compartir habitación con migo- respondí encojiendo los hombros.  
-¿Y hay tres camas libres no?-  
-Si, así es... ¿por?-  
-Se me a ocurrido la idea de que Lili y yo podíamos instalarnos aquí.-  
-¿Os gustaría?- Pregunte con cierta ¿ilusión?.  
-¡Si!- Dijeron las dos a coro.  
-Pues por mi no hay problema... aunque quizás queráis cambiar algo-  
-No, no, simplemente traeremos nuestras cosas y tu las pondrás como las tuyas- aclaró la pelirroja.  
-Esta bien... pero... nos dejaran, digo soy un curso menor por lo cual posiblemente no estarán de cuerdo-  
-¡Vayamos a preguntárselo a Dumbledore!-Dijo Sofia más alegre que nunca.

**Reviews:**

**Patita Lupin73**: Bueno, primero darte las grácias por seguir día a día con mi fic, es un honor. Informarte tambien que hace apeas unos días colque un One-Short de Inuyasha Kagome si te gusta esa pareja pues te agradeceria tu aporación, y bueno tambien decirte que tranquila que no dejo el Fic en el abandono jejeje.

-Tina:¡Hola!  
Bueno simplemente decirte que agradezco tu incorporación en el Fic, es un plazer y buneo en cuanto a tus preguntas... ya lo descubriras xD

Tany: Bueno un alivio tenerte aquí puesto se noto tu ausencia en el capítulo anterior, un beso.


	5. ¿Una niña o una mujer?

_**Bueno, aquí me tenéis, debo pedir perdón a todos y cada uno de los seguidores de este fic, pero es que tuve unos problemas con Internet, ¡lo siento!  
Y bueno nada más decirles que dejen muchos Reviews! :) **_

Los potentes y preservantes rayos de sol me hazen abrir los ojos, estoy cansada y tengo el cuerpo entumecido pero sonrio al recordar el motivo.  
Lili, Sofia y yo habíamos pasado toda la noche cambiando la decoración de la habitación, o mejor dicho amoldando sus cosas insípidas como la misa Lili las había cualificado a mis extridentes y llamativas propiedades.  
Ahora Sofia dormía en una cama color rojo tapada con un nórdico amarillo "-Que se note que soy de Gryffindor-" había dicho. En su mesita color negro reposaba un despertador rojo y un marco de fotos del mismo color. Había decidido poner una estantería del mismo color que el nórdico donde fotos y más fotos en movimiento saludaban o sonreian a lo que seria la cámara.  
Lili había optado por un estilo mucho más hippie tal y como ella era, la cama seguía siendo de madera, y el nórdico era de color salmón y rojo, la mesita también de madera a conjunto con el somier y en ella había una cajita de incienso un despertador lila y un marco de fotos negro. En su trozo de pared había colgado algunos pañuelos los cuales a veces llevan en el cuello o de cinturón y algún que otro atrapa sueños en el techo y en un perchero de madera oscura situado al lado del armario que las tes usavamos reposaban unos bolos en su mayoría grandes de colores y formas divertidas.

Me levanto de un salto de mi cama, cojo la ropa del armario cubierto de posters de grupos o famosos que haviamos colgado la noche anterior las tres y me meto en el baño.  
Cuando entro en el baño y me coloco frente al espejo este dice: -Chica sera mejor que te arregles o todo el que te vea sufrirá un colapso nervioso- No puedo evitar sonreir ante sus palabras y es que tiene razón, no estoy lo que se dice presentable recién levantada. Enciendo la regadora y me desvisto, pongo el agua más caliente que fría tal y como a mi me gusta y me meto dentro, me enjabono el pelo con el champú que Lili me recomendó hacer un par de días, disfruto un rato más del inmenso placer del agua correr por mi cuerpo y salgo.  
Me visto con el uniforme de la escuela, me coloco el pelo de la forma en el que siempre lo llevo es decir por atrás de punta y por delante liso y dejando que el flequillo me tape un ojo y me pinto la ralla de estos de color negro "-Parece que te haigan dado un puñetazo -" me habían dicho en más de una ocasión.  
Cuando salgo me encuentro con que Lili y Sofia ya están vestidas y han echo las tres camas.

-¡Buenos días chicas!-  
-¿Que tienen de buenos?-Pregunta Sofia mientras se peina delante el espejo.  
-Tenemos examen de pociones a primera hora- Explica Lili ante mi cara de sorpresa.  
-Entiendo- Me limite a asentir.  
-¿Que tienes tu?-Cuestiono Sofia entregandome mi abrigo.  
-M... historia de la magia- conteste con mala cara  
- No se que es peor, si Snape o una hora entera de aburrimiento-  
-Una hora de aburrimiento creerme- les dije sonriendo.

Después de preparar las mochilas y de coger los abrigos salimos de la habitación, al llegar a la sala Común nos encontremos con los merodeadores apoyados en el respaldo de un sofá, al parecer estaban esperando a alguien.  
El de ojos miel movió la cabeza y al vernos sonrio, Sofia se acerco a el y lo abrazo.  
Los otros dos al percatarse de nuestra presencia se limitaron a sonreir, Lili y yo les miremos de mala forma.

-Buenos días Mues, ¿como estas esta mañana?- Me pregunta el Black acercandose a mi.  
-¿Oyes algo Lili?- Pregunto mirado a la pelirroja.  
-Si, como a dos moscardones cojoneros llamados Potter y Balck- Responde esta sonriendo.  
-Pues sera mejor que nos vallamos y por su bien espero que no nos sigan- Dije yo jirandome hazia ellos los cuales nos miraban con cara de "¿que hemos echo ahora?"  
-Sofia te esperamos en el comedor-Dijo Lili

Y sin más preámbulos la pelirroja y yo abandonemos la sala, nada más cerrarse el cuadro ambas empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Jajaja, ¿as visto su cara?-  
-Si, a estado muy bien lo de los moscardones jajajaja-

Lili me abrazo por los hombros y comentando nuestra jugada llegamos al comedor.  
Nada más sentarnos y servirnos un par de tostadas como desayuno, llego Sofia, nos miro a las dos con expresión seria y dijo: -Eso a estado mal.-

-¿El que?- Pregunte mordiedo mi tostada de mermelada de moras.  
-Lo saveis muy bien, ellos venían con buenas intenciones-  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Sofia-Dijo Lily moviendo su leche de un lado al otro.-Y porfavor, deja el tema.-

Acabemos de desayunar en silencio y nos levantemos de la misma forma, no fue asta llegar a la salida que Lili rompió el hielo.

-Nos vemos Iris, aun nos queda un rato asta las mazmorras-  
-Esta bien... y esto chicas ¿os importaría no venirme a buscar después de clases?-Pregunte agachando la mirada  
-No, supongo que no-Dijo Sofia sonriendo.

Después de eso yo tire por la derecha y ellas por la izquierda, no fue asta llegar a la esquina que sentí como Lili gritaba.

-¡Ya me presentaras a ese admirador tuyo!-

No pude más que soltar una profunda carcajada nacida en el pecho, si supieran donde iba...

Me dirigí a historia de la magia, cuando llegue apenas había dos alumnos en el aula, me senté en el pupitre de siempre el de atrás del todo de la fila izquierda, el único que estaba pensado para una sola persona, a veces creo que yo soy culpable de mi soledad...  
A medida que iba sacando las cosas de la mochila el aula se iba llenando y los alumnos se hiban sentando asta que llego el profesor.

-¡Buenos días! pongan el libro por página 240, la guerra de los gigantes y los gnomos...-  
A partir de ese momento ya no escuche nada más o alemos asta que sentí que el profesor me llamaba:

-¡Mues!-  
-¿Si, profesor?-  
-El profesor Snape la manda a buscar, salga.-

Dicho y echo, salí como alma que lleva al diablo, aunque apenas cerre la puerta y ver a quien tenia delante me arrepentí.

-¡Hola!-Saludo con su permanente sonrisa.  
-¿Donde esta el profesor Snape?-  
-Ah... eso, pues veras era mentira, es que tengo que hablar contigo-  
-Pues habla-Le dije girando la cara.  
-¿Podemos salir a los jardines?- preguntó con duda.

No le conteste, simplemente me dirigí hacia la salida del castillo, al llegar a los jardines, me senté en un banco y el se sento encima del respaldo de este.

-¿Porque actúas de esa forma conmigo?-Pregunto  
-¿De que forma?-  
-Ayer fuiste amable, simpática incluso me nombraste tu héroe-Dijo sonriendo-Y hoy me tratas de moscardón junto a la loca de Evans.  
-Como vuelvas a llamar loca a Lili te pateare el trasero- Le dije.  
-¿He echo algo malo? joder Iris, ¡no te entiendo!-Dijo omitiendo mi comentario sobre su trasero.

Me limite a reír,a reír cínicamente.  
-Black, tu no entiendes a nadie, ¡no te importa nadie!- Le grite levantan dome del banco.  
El imito mi movimiento y me cojio de los hombros.  
-Si que me importa la gente, tu me importas, tengo la necesidad de protegerte, ¡eres mi niña pequeña!-Grito  
-¿A si? ¡pues muy bien!- Me solté de su fuerte agarre y comenze a caminar, cuando apenas ande unos metros le dije:  
-Otro día que me quieras decir niña pequeña te esperas al recreo- Y después de eso salí corriendo dejando salir las lágrimas.  
Corrí con todas mis fuerzas asta el campo de quidditch, me senté detrás de las gradas y me abracé las rodilla, el comentario de Black me había dolido, yo no quería ser una niña pequeña para el... y al darme cuenta de la cruel realidad llore más fuerte, ¡yo quería ser una mujer para el Black!.

_**Bueno eso a sido todo por hoy, muchas grácias por leer este fic, y juro que intentare no tradar tanto para el próximo capítulo.**_

_**!Dejar Reviews PorfaS!**_

_**Contestación a Reviews:**_

_**Tina: Muchas grácias por seguir al pie del cañon y espero que no ye haya decepcionado la tardanza de este cap numero 5. y estat tranquila que demomento no me rindo.**_

_**PatitaLupin73: Jajaja ya veo que no tienes idea de lo que es Inuyasha, pero traquila no hay malos royos por eso jejeje, Y bueno que decir de ti jajaja eres una amiga en este mundillo jejeje me encantan tus reviews :)**_

_**Alicia Banger: Enantada de onocerte, es un plazer tenerte en mi historia y bueno... lo de los nombres creo que uno de ellos es Lily ¿no? aunque si he de serte sincera no se si cambiarlo... puesto que en los cinco estan así claro que si tu me aconsejas que lo haga lo are. Muchas grácias por leer mi Fic.**_


	6. ConfesioneS entre amigaS

_**¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí tenis este nuevo capitulo, debo decir que me gusto y disfrute mucho al escribirlo.  
Y ahora voy a comentar unas cosas sobre el cap anterior.  
Muchos de vosotros os disteis cuenta de que aparecía un Snape como profesor, eso se debe a que a mi personal mente me gusta el personaje de Snape ( no me pregunteis proque...) Así que tenia intención de hacer aparecer a un nuevo Snape como profesor que seria como no el padre de Severus Snape el adolescente que más adelante tengo intención de hacer aparecer.,  
Aún así es un proyecto así que agradecería cualquier critica a favor o en contra de esta idea (un tanto alocada).  
Y si a alguien se le ocurre otra cosa, siempre sera aceptada su idea.**_

Por otra parte, este es mi Msn cualquiera que me quiera agregar lo puede utilizar: _**  
**_

Ha pasado media hora aproximadamente y aún sigo detrás de las gradas, ya no lloro, pero sigo con la cara entre las rodillas y mi cuerpo empieza a entumecerse.  
Ahora que he analizado bien lo ocurrido, me siento estúpida,no debería haber salido corriendo ni mucho menos llorar, no se que me esta pasando pero desde que tengo a Lili y a Sofia me siento más débil con lo que respecta a los comentarios de los demás... Hace apenas unas semanas me hubiera importado bien poco lo que el Balck me dijera y tampoco me hubiera importado mucho lo que Lita dijo pero ahora para mejor o para peor todo a cambiado.

De pronto noto como algo moja mi cara y levanto la mirada, no puedo evitar sonreír aún con la cara llena de lágrimas secas, esta lloviendo...  
Muchos de los psicólogos a los que he ido ópinan que me gusta la lluvia porque lucha contra el fuego, pero sinceramente yo no lo creo así... desde mucho antes que sucediera lo del incendio, me gustaba la lluvia, verla desde mi ventana o por las noches cuando me iba a dormir escuchar lo truenos y observar como la habitación quedaba tenuemente iluminada por los relámpagos.  
Me levanto dispuesta a entrar a los vestuarios y coger una de las tantas escobas que hay inutilizadas, volar bajo la lluvia es sin duda uno de los placeres de la vida más sencillos y complacientes.

-"¡Vamos!- pensé mientras me colocaba la escoba entre las piernas y dava una patada al suelo a la vez que me sentaba.  
Poco a poco iba tomando altura, para cuando estuve a un metro del suelo ya estaba toda mojada, el pelo se me pegaba a la cara y el jersey blanco del uniforme se me pegaba al cuerpo al igual que la falda se había pegado a mis muslos de una forma un tanto provocativa.

A los veinte metros de altura empece ha hacer piruetas en el cielo, pasaba entre los arcos que marcaban la portería en un partido de quidditch, de vez en cuando viajaba en picado sintiendo la adrenalina en el estomago y antes de tocar al suelo subía otra vez, otras veces simplemente dejaba a la escova volar mientras yo extendia los brazos y cerraba los ojos, hubiera pasado hora tras hora surcando el cielo si no es por un grito proveniente de tierra.

-¡Eh! Tú ¡baja!-

A la altura que estaba no podía saber quien era así que baje en picado quedando parada a su lado, era Potter y estaba con una cara de mosqueo...

-Anda pero si eres tu, la amiga de Lili-Dijo sorprendido.  
-Iris, me llamo Iris-Le dije molesta por qué me conociera por "la amiga de Lili".  
-Si bueno como sea... vuelas bien, ¿porque no te presentas a las pruebas de quidditch?-  
-Por que no veo la necesidad de hacerlo... a más, me caes mal.-  
-Que sinceridad...-Susurró entre dientes. Yo me limite a sonreir con cara de niña buena.  
-Piensalo, Gryffindor este año necesita un buscador y un golpeador, puedes elegir en cuál te presentas- Dijo sonriendo.  
-Ya veremos, y ahora si me permites quiero dejar la escoba y irme a mi habitación, Adiós.-  
-¡Adiós!-

Vale, a quien quiero engañar, estoy feliz por la proposición del Potter, jugar a quidditch es un sueño echo realidad, y al parecer mi alegría no pasa desapercibida ya que al entrar por la puerta de la habitación Lili y Sofia preguntan:

-¿Y esa cara?-  
-¿Que cara?-Pregunto como quien no entiende nada.  
-La que traes.-Dice Lili  
-Llevo la de siempre.-Sonrio  
-Deja de burlarte de nosotras y ¡explica!-Exige Sofia como una niña pequeña.

Al final decidí no ser mala y explicar el encuentro con Potter, las dos se quedaron sorprendidas del echo de que a mi me gustara el quidditch.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el quidditch?- Gritó Llili.  
-Desde siempre...-  
-Y que, ¿iras a las pruebas?- Preguntó Lili recelosa.  
-¡Si! no pierdo nada por intentar.-  
-Pues que te vaya de gusto, me voy a duxar-Dijo de una forma arisca la Pelirroja.

Sofia y yo nos miremos unos segundos para a continuación fijar la vista en la pelirroja la cual busco la ropa para la cena y se metía en la ducha.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- Le susurre a Sofia.  
-Esta celosa...-  
-¿De que? ¿de mi y d ePotter?-  
-Exacto.-  
-¡Por favor! no seas ridícula, ¡se va a enterar esta pelirroja de las narices!-

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta del baño la cual estaba cerrada, del interior se sienta el agua correr, golpee fuertemente la puerta gritando:

-¡Tu pelirroja escucha!-  
A diferencia de lo que yo creía Lili grito.  
-¿Que quieres?-  
-No tienes motivo alguno para ponerte así, Potter y yo no tenemos ni tendremos nunca nada, y si lo tuvieramos, no podrías enfadarte porque aunque resulta obvio que te gusta nunca as tenido la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo, así que yo no estaría haciendo nada malo.-  
-¡No entiendes nada!-Gritó  
-¡Pues explícalo!-  
-Estoy locamente enamorada de Jeames, ¡pero no quiero estarlo! no quiero ser solo un juego...- Gritó abriendo la puerta.

Me quede parada, mirándola, estaba envuelta con una toalla roja y su pelo estaba suelto y completamente mojado, no savia que decir así que me limite a abrazarla.

-Yo nunca aria nada que te hiciera daño, y menos quitarte al Potter.-Le susurre en el oído.  
Ella se separo de mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla y con una sonrisa pícara dijo:  
-¿Y como puedo yo saber eso?-  
Entonces baje la mirada, y decidí contarle la verdad, una verdad que de momento solo ella ya que Sofia se había sido en mitad de la discusión sabría.  
-He estado hablando con Sirius Black... me vino a buscar y fuimos a los jardines, me queria pedir explicaciones, !¿te lo puedes creer?!-Dije mirándola por primera vez a la cara. -Me dijo que se preocupaba por mi ¡que era su niña pequeña!- Grité levantandome de la cama en la que minutos antes nos habíamos sentado.  
-Iris, no te asustes pero creo que te esta empezando a atraer Sirius Black-Me dijo la pelirroja levantando lentamente y buscando su ropa en el gran armario.  
-Sirius no solo me atrae, me gusta y estoy enamorada de el-  
A la pelirroja se le cayó todo al suelo, pero ya estaba, ya lo habia dicho mi amor por el Black no era más un secreto mio, era un secreto compartido.

Lili, se volvió a verme y encogiendo los hombros sonrio, -estamos enamoradas de dos patanes prepotentes-  
Yo me limité a reír fuertemente e ir corriendo a abrazarla.  
-¿Sabes que vamos hacer esta noche?-Me dijo aún abrazada a mi.  
-¿El que?-  
-Vamos a incharnos de helado de chocolate y whisky de fuego-  
Volví a reír, -¿donde quedo la Lili que siempre cumple las reglas?-  
-Sigue aquí... pero en el amor no hay reglas, somos dos chicas estupendas enamoradas de unos chicos que no nos valoran, nos merecemos un helado de chocolate ¿no?- Dijo mientras se peinaba delante del espejo.  
-Nos merecemos un helado muy grande...-Suspiré.  
Ambas nos miramos de nuevo y nos echemos a reír, posiblemente ninguna de las dos savia exactamente la razón de la otra, pero la que si savia era la mía, reía porque por una vez en la vida, no tenia que sufrir algo yo sola, tenia a una amiga fantástica a mi lado que pasaba por lo mismo que yo y que no me iba a abandonar a mitad del camino.

Seguimos hablando de todo y de nada asta que un suave golpe en la puerta nos sobresalto.

-¡Adelante!-Gritó Lili.  
A partir de ahí todo paso muy deprisa, la puerta se abrió pero no dejo ver a nadie, Lili saco la varita a la vez que yo me acercaba a cerrar la puerta, fuera lo que fuera que había entrado se quedaría dentro, y justo cuando la hiba a cerrar algo invisible me hizo tropezar haciendo que cayera al suelo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.  
-Lo siento-Dijo entonces Sirius  
-Aaaahhh!!-Grité yo.-¿De donde a salido este?, Soco...!-  
Sirius me tapo la boca antes de que volviera gritar.  
-¡Black! ¿como as entrado? y ¿porque?- Dijo Lili después de sacar la cabeza por la puerta, mirar a ambos lado y cerrarla de golpe.  
-Con la capa de Cornamenta, y he venido a hablar con la histérica de Iris.-  
Al sentir que se refería a mi como histérica le mordí la mano causando así que me destapara de inmediato la boca y soltara un profundo grito de dolor.  
-¡Cabrita!-Dijo mientras se miraba la mano y se soplaba la zona dolorida.  
-Jodete-Le conteste sacándole la lengua de forma aniñada.  
Ambos nos levantemos y nos miremos con cara de odio.  
-Pídeme perdón-Me dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.  
-¡¿Que te pida que?!-  
-Perdón, me has mordido-  
-Y tu me as tapado la boca y me as llamado histérica-  
-Si no te tapaba la boca me ivan a descubrir-  
-Que pena..-Le dije irónicamente.  
-¡Ya vale!-Gritó Lili que asta el momento se había estado divertiendo a nuestra costa.  
-Dile que se vaya-Le dije.  
-Vete-Le dijo.  
-Quiero hablar con ella-Protesto.  
-Dile que no quiero escucharle-  
-Que no quiere escucharte-Le dijo Lili  
-¡Joder Lili! ya lo siento la tengo al lado-  
Entonces me agarro del brazo y me dio la vuelta, -¡Deja de comoportarte como una niña pequeña y escucha lo que tego que decirte!-Me gritó  
-¡¡Que no me grites!!-  
-¡No me grites tu!-  
-¡Tu as empezado así que te callas!-  
-¡No me callo!-  
De repente sentimos un fuerte portazo, Lili se había sido.  
-A sido tu culpa-Le dije.  
-Eres imposible, cuando quieras hablar me lo dices, porque esto es estúpido.-  
-¡Esperarte sentado!-Le grité antes de que cerrara la puerta haciendo que el cuadro de al lado se cayera.

No si enzima sera mi culpa...  
Enfadada con migo misma y con el Black bajo a la sala común y observo que no hay nadie, decido sentarme en el sofá situado delante del fuego.  
No es asta que llevo como media hora sentada que siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado, era Jeames Potter el enamorado de Lili.  
-Hola-me dice simplemente.  
-Ei-Le saludo tristemente.  
-Vaya... creo que ya se el porque del mal humor de Sirius...-  
-No quiero hablar de eso-Le dije seriamente.  
-Ven, acercate- me dijo dandole unas palmadas al trozo que quedaba entre nosotros.  
Sin pensarlo, me acerque y me apoye en su pecho, el se limito a sonreir y mirar el fuego.  
-Si Lili me viera se enfadaría-Le dije en un susurro.  
-¿Evans?-  
-Aha-asentí.  
-¿Y se puede saber porque?-Pregunto ansioso.  
Me incorpore sentándome en el sofá y le mire.  
-Solo te puedo decir que no te des por vencido... y que intentes no ser tan chulo...-Le dije sonriendo.  
El contesto mi sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente, -Eres la hermana que nunca tuve-Me dijo revolviéndome el pelo.  
-Siempre estas a tiempo de adoptarme le dije riendo-  
-Lo pensare-Me aseguro a la vez que salia de la sala común saltando y cantando.

Yo me quede en la sala común y suspire a la vez que me estiraba en el sofá...  
Al parecer Jeames Potter no me caía tan mal como le havia dicho antes... le tenia aprecio, pero un apreció de hermanos... en ocasiones lo odiaba y en otras simplemente me servía de apoyo.

_**Contestación a los Reviews:**_

Tany: Otro día léete el fic antes hija xD, aún así muchas gracias por no dejarlo abandonado jeje.  
Espero que este nuevo Cap sea de tu agrado.

Only Black lover: Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo conque fue muy corto, pero es que vi conveniente publicarlo igual puesto llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y no quería que pensaran que lo deje abandonado. jeje Bueno, pues muchas gracias por seguir comentando y espero que lo sigas haciendo ehhh un beso guapa.

Kat kon: Bueno, si no me equivoco, es la primera vez que me comentas y por eso te digo: Gracias jeje. También quiero felicitarte porque fuiste la primera persona que se dio cuenta de lo de Snape, y si as leído lo del principio del capitulo veras la explicación de eso. Y por último decirte que me alegro que te gustara lo de Marilyn Manson jeje es un cantante que personalmente me encanta. Un beso.

amymalfoy: ¡Hola! Bueno, no se si consideraras que he actualizado pronto pero esque e estado esacasa de inspiración jeje, espero que te sigas pasando. Un beso.

Alicia Banqer: La segunda persona que se da cuenta de lo de Snape, Felicidades (al principio sale todo explicado y me gustaria que me dieras tu opinión) Bueno agradecerte el comentario de que voy de bien en mejor son cosas que te hacen sentir bien contigo misa...  
Y si, Sirius suele gustar mucho jeje y por lo que tus reviews parecen cartas ni te preocupes porque eso me encanta jeje Ah y antes de que se me olvide... tu Review me hizo mucha gracia, me hizo reír (no te lo tomes a mal) pero es que ¡me encanto! Un beso Uapa!

PatitaLupin73: Jajaja espero que esta vez la longitud de mi Cap te haya parecido mejor jeje y el Msn que me pediste lo puse arriba junto con las notas que hay al empezar el capitulo. Un beso y espero que nos sigamos escribiendo jeje. 


	7. Hosmede parte 1

_**Tachan Tachan con todos ustedes el capitulo 7 xD Un beso a todos los que leen y siguen este Fic, MUCHAS GRACIAS =)**_

_**Msn: luna_ nD_ tika hot mail . es (escribirlo si espacios)**_

Al percibir la luz de mediodía que se filtraba por la ventana, me frote los ojos a la vez que me incorporaba nada más hacerlo y mirar a mi alrededor sonreí, el suelo estaba lleno de envoltorios de chocolate, de helado, de botellas vacías y como no de pequeñas plumas caídas la noche anterior al hacer la "-Increíble fiesta numero uno de las ángeles de charlie-", así mismo la había nombrado Lili, recuerdo que en ese momento reí a más no poder junto a Sofia pero la verdad ahora lo encuentro un tanto estúpido ¿quien es Charlie?, ¿porque ángeles?... ni idea, encojo los hombros más tarde quizá si hay tiempo después de recoger este estropicio se lo pregunte a la pelirroja.

Me levante y haciendo auténticos malabares logre llegar asta el baño sin pisar ningún trozo de chocolate desecho o algún que otro charco de bebida caída la noche anterior, al entrar me mire al espejo, dios... estaba horrible, el pelo alborotado, el maquillaje corrido, un autentico desastre...

-Tranquila, todas estamos igual...- Me sobresalto una voz desde la puerta, era Sofia, y por su estado puede comprobar que era cierto, ella ni siquiera llevaba su habitual pijama color rojo, estaba con el uniforme del día anterior, claro que sin la corbata y la camiseta un tanto descolocada de sitio.

-Bufff... ahora habrá que recooooOoo... ¡Auch!- Al salir del baño, pise un pedazo de chocolate derretido por la calor de la habitación el cual me hizo caer de culo y caer enzima de más trozos de chocolate que se encontraban en igual o pero estado que el anterior.

La rubia reía a más no poder, ahora se retorcía en su cama.

-Bueno, ya vale ¿no?- Pregunte haciendo morros.

-Ayy... ¿que pasa?- Pregunto una voz soñolienta proveniente de la única cama aún abultada.

-Jajajaja Lili ¡corre levanta!- Gritó la rubia.

Esta se incorporo sobre sus codos mirándola con furia, la cual desapareció inmediatamente al ver mi horrorosa estampa en el suelo, ella también empezó a reír.

-¡A mi no me hace gracia!- Grité para segundos más tarde lanzarles un trozo de pastel de chocolate a cada una.

Ambas se miraron la camisa ahora manchada de marrón, se miraron una a la otra para luego mirarme a mí y empezar a reír.

Después de varios lanzamientos de comida por parte de las tres, decidimos ordenar todo aquel escandalo que habíamos formado y ducharnos.  
Ahora me dirijo con mís tipicos pantalones negros bajos de cintura, mi cinturón rosa, mi camiseta negra de mangas de red acabadas con unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color y como no con mis habituales complementos: dos pulseras de pinchos, una más gorda que la otra, mis pendientes rosas uno en forma de rayo y el otro en forma de estrella y con el collar de pinxos azules, el cual si todo va bien me cambiare pronto por uno que hace ya tiempo deseo, bueno, pues como estaba diciendo, me dirijo a la Biblioteca, a pasar un rato yo sola. Debo admitir que echo de menos la reconfortante compañía de la soledad en estos días en los que paso la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir todo con las chicas.  
Al cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca sonrió, esta tan solitaria como suele estarlo los sábados al mediodía cuando todo el mundo debería estar comiendo, paso entre las mesas algunas ocupadas y otras no asta llegar a la última de todas, la que queda entre una estantería y la reja que separa la sección prohibida de la no prohibida, tal y como diría Tania una amiga, que conocí en un foro de contactos con la cual solo hablo por MSN, me he ido "al culo del mundo".  
Me siento en la silla con el libro que Lili me recomendó la primera vez que juntas vinimos a este mismo lugar: "La Historia de Hogwarts", debo reconocer que es interesante... pero no es lo que yo suelo leer, a mi me va más la fantasía, los libros esos en que la chica normal se queda con el príncipe azul, me gusta imaginar que esa chica normal soy yo y que ese príncipe azul es Sirius aunque para ser sinceros ahora mismo Sirius sería un sapo y es que desde lo sucedido la tarde anterior no nos hemos ni visto.  
Creo que sigue enfadado y lo peor de todo es que creo que tiene razón... pero que narices, me dijo niña pequeña... y eso duele.  
Y es que... ¿que me hace ser una niña pequeña? solo nos llevamos un año, se de parejas que incluso se llevan ocho, no me preguntéis cuales porque no me acuerdo, pero seguro que las ahí, quizás sea el echo de que no me pongo tacones o de que lleve el pelo corto o de que sea baja o incluso de que no lleve faldas necroscópicas pero es que en las historias de amor que yo leo eso no importa, ella lo quiere porque es caballeroso, tierno y amable y el la quiere porque es... una barbie, esta claro yo no estoy echa para vivir una historia fantástica, empezare hoy mismo a leer historias de miedo, con un poco de suerte encontrare mi lugar en ellas y con un poco más de suerte seré la bruja buena de la historia.

-Señorita Mues, vamos a cerrar- siento la aguda voz de la bibliotecaria.  
-¿Como? ¿cerrar?- Pregunto confundida.  
-Claro señorita, le recuerdo que somos Sábado y que los Sábados cerramos a las 4 de la tarde-  
-A si, claro- Contesto aún confundida, y recogiendo mis cosas a toda prisa abandono la estancia.

Buahhh, he perdido la noción del tiempo, creí que apenas serian las dos, las tres como mucho ¿pero las cuatro? nunca.  
-¡Enana!- Siento que me tiran del brazo.  
-Se puede saber que coñ... ah hola Jeames, eres tu-  
-Parece que no estamos de humor ehhh- Dice cogiéndome de la cintura y llevándome hacia ves a saber donde.  
-La verdad es que no, me he pasado horas y horas en la biblioteca y no echo más que pensar estupideces, ah y por cierto donde vamos?-  
-¿Que estupideces pensabas?-  
-Jeames, ¡contesta! donde me llevas, mira que si tu plan es asesinarme gritó eh-  
-No seas tonta, vamos a los jardines, allí nos espera Lili, Sofia, Remus y Sirius-  
-Sirius- digo en un susurro...  
-Si, y tranquila estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido y sinceramente, deberías pedir perdón-  
-¡Me dijo niña pequeña!- Protesté intentando detenerlo, sin embargo el siguió arrastrándome hacia afuera.  
-Iris... si mal no tengo entendido te dijo que eres su niña pequeña, eso no es malo, para mi también eres mi niña pequeña-  
-Ese es el problema....-Susurré  
-¿As dicho algo?-  
-No, que supongo que debo disculparme-  
-Así me gusta-DIjo besándome la frente y dejando paso a Lili para que me diera el abrigo que ella misma había bajado de la habitación.  
-Estamos contigo-Susurró al pasarme la chaqueta por los hombros. Yo me limite a sonreír y a cogerla de la mano.  
-¡Hola!- Dije a todos y a nadie en concreto.  
Remus y Sofia los cuales iban agarrados del brazo me saludaron con una cálida sonrisa y Sirius... bueno el se limito a mirarme con mala cara y a darse la vuelta comenzando a andar sin nosotros, genial ahora si que me sentí como la mala de un libro y antes de que me diera cuenta, y dejandome llevar por un impulso, solté la mano de Lili y corrí hacia Sirius dejando que el abrigo puesto anda más por enzima de los hombros cayera en la fría hierba y lo abracé por la espalda.

-Lo siento- susurré.  
mecánicamente el se dio la vuelta y me abrazo con sus musculosos brazos fruto del quiddich y me dijo: - Que seas la hermana pequeña de Jeames no quiere decir que también seas la mía, tengo ya un hermano pequeño y es lo bastante molesto como para tener que aguantar a otro-  
-Si bueno... pues eso que lo siento te tendría que haber dado una explicación por el enfadó- dije separándome de el avergonzada por la distancia en la que estabamos.  
Los demás se acercaban a paso ligero, todos con una sonrisa.  
-Toma enana, vas a coger frío- Dijo el Potter extendiéndome el abrigo y abrazándome.  
-¡Daros prisa, los carruajes van a salir!- Gritó Sofia la cual corría junto a Remus, en una carrera en la que sin duda alguna Remus saldría vencedor.  
-¿Donde vamos?- Pregunté a la pelirroja que ahora caminaba a mi lado siendo seguidas por Jeames y Sirius.  
-A Hosmede-  
-¿Hoy? no es por nada pero... no podremos salir, no es día de visita-  
-Jajaja ¿sabes? ser "amigas" de los merodeadores tiene sus ventajas- Dijo entrecomillando con los dedos la palabra amiga  
Ante mi cara de confusión simplemente añadió: - Ya lo veras-

A partir de ese momento, seguimos andando, cada uno inmerso en sus conversiones excepto Lili y yo que ibamos cada una pensando en algo o mejor dicho en alguien que solo nosotras podemos saber. No fue asta llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta que paremos, observe como Sirius hacia un hechizo sobre esta y como seguidamente se abrió dejando paso a un túnel que sinceramente tenía mucho que desear.

-Que lujo...-susurró Sofia con sarcasmo  
-¿Nos tenemos que tirar por ahí?- Pregunto un tanto temorosa la pelirroja.  
-Al no ser que os queráis quedar aquí si, y venga, las damas primero- Dijo el Black guiñando un ojo a Jeames.

Sin abrir la boca me aproxime a la entrada, eche un vistazo al túnel el cual no tenia fondo o al menos no parecía tener y me lance a el.

-¡Iris!- Oí que gritaron Lili y Sofia antes de caer al suelo de una manera un tanto brusca.

-¿Eh, enana estás abajo?- Gritó Jeames  
-¡Si!-  
-Pues allá vamos...-  
Y seguidamente tenia a Jeames a mi lado sonriendo como siempre el solía hacerlo.  
-¡Ahhhhhh!-  
Y seguidamente Lili estaba sentada en el suelo siendo ayudada por Jeames a levantarse.  
Y así, fueron llegando uno tras otro, los muchachos parándose de pie incluso de una forma un tanto elegante comparado con nosotras que caímos al suelo una tras otra. Cuando estuvimos todos listos, conocemos a andar hacia lo que parecía la salida, yo siempre atrás del todo... sinceramente, me sentía una intrusa... se veía a la legua que entre ellos había una confianza mucho más profunda que en mi y es algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que acabo de incorporarme al grupo y que soy un año menor, otra vez con la tontería de la edad... ¡solo es un año!... ¿no?  
Pronto volví a la realidad puesto sentí el frió golpearme la cara con una violencia considerable.

-¿Donde quieren ir las señoras?- Preguntaron los chicos colocándose uno tras otro en la salida/entrada del túnel.  
-¡De Compras!- Gritaron las chicas a la vez que saltaban.  
Los chicos se limitaron a negar con la cabeza y sonreir mientras yo bajaba la cabeza con cierta tristeza reflejada en los ojos.  
Pronto estuvimos en las puertas de Hosmede, el pueblo cada día era más bonito según mi parecer.  
-¿A que tienda vamos?- Oí que se cuestionaban Lili y Sofia una a otra para más tarde estallar en carcajadas y decir: "-¡Stile in Witch!"  
Y sin más comenzaron a correr de la mano carretera hacia arriba, estaba claro sobraba en aquella escena.... las chicas corrían calle arriba riendo de las cosas más simples y los chicos iban hablando de todo y de nada delante de mi.

Jeames!- Grité.  
Los tres se girarion y debo admitir que se vieron sorprendidos de verme allí sola puesto voltearon la cabeza para mirar a las chicas que ya entraban a la tienda para minutos más tarde mirarme a mi un tanto preocupados. Los ignoré.  
-Esto... que yo me voy, ¿quedamos a las 7 en el bar de Madame Rosmerta?-  
-¿Como que te vas?- preguntó Jeames  
-Si bueno, aprovechare para comprara los regalos de Navidad y dar una vuelta, Adiós!- Dije dando la vuelta.  
-Pero...-  
-Enserio chicos todo esta bien, ¿nos vemos el bar de Madame Rosmerta o nos vemos ya en el colegio?, creo que aun recuerdo el camino.  
-¡Nos vemos en el bar!- Tuvo que gritar Jeames puesto yo ya había empezado a correr con los ojo inundados en lágrimas.  
Corrí durante aproximadamente cinco minutos asta llegar a una verja en la cual arriba del todo habia la inscripción : Fosa común de Hosmede, la verja como de costumbre estaba cerrada, ya nadie o mejor dicho casi nadie visitaba ese lugar. Rodee el recinto y al llegar a la parte de atrás donde la parte más baja de la verja tenía lugar la salté. Debo reconocer que es un sitió tenebroso o al menos lo es las primeras veces que lo visitas, pero por desgracia o por fortuna cuando eres como yo y llevas 12 años de tu misera vida viniendo a este lugar prácticamente cada mes el miedo desaparece para convertir-se en un sentimiento de paz que incluso en ocasiones resulta agradable.  
Voy caminando asta llegar a una cruz clavada en el suelo echa de hierro puro, la única cruz del lugar y me siento en la húmeda hierba ya acostumbrada a mi trasero.

-Hola... papa, mama os echo de menos... seguro que si estuvierais aquí sabríais como aconsejarme en estos momentos tan extraños de mi vida, ¿lo podéis creer?, siempre antes que venia os decía: "papa, mama estoy deprimida" o "papa, mama quiero morir ya" pero... ahora todo es más complicado, en ocasiones varios sentimientos se resguardan en mi corazón a la misma vez, logrando así en mi interior la más extraña de las sensaciones jamas sentidas y... por extraño que parezca, ya no deseo morir, he encontrado un clavo al cual agarrarme pero...¿sabéis lo malo de se clavo? No, claro que no lo sabeis pero buneno, os lo diré; pues es que en ocasiones arde, como en días como hoy... pero bueno, como vosotros deciais soy demasiado cabezota como pare rendirme y darle el gusto a ese clavo como para librarse de mi... hay que luchar pro es que a veces en tan duro, ya estoy de rodillas a causa del peso que el dolor causa sobre mi...

-Entonces, déjame compartir ese dolor contigo, déjame ser otro pilar, ¿así podrás ir más derecha no?-

_**ReviewS:**_

**Alicia Banger: Sin duda alguna tus Reviewa son de lo mejor que hay, me encantan =) Y bueno, respecto al MSN aber si esta vez se ve T_T y si, tienes razón, en ocasiones Jeames es adoravle aunque avezes ¬¬' xD y bueno tambien te agradezco la critica construcutva, he intentado incorporar más narración en este pero bueno... ya me diras que opinas :P Besos, Nothing_to_losning.**

**Patita Lupin73: Bueno, anteriormente ya he comentad lo del Msn pero lo vuelvo a repetir, lo he uelto a dejar arriba haver si hay suerte T_T. Y una cosa, antes de que se me olvida, definitivamente si estas cada vez más loca xD pero bueno, eso me gusta hace los Reviews más divertidos de leer. Y si jajajaja tu adorado bambi va a salir pero como amigo ehh ¬¬' xD Besos**

**Tina: Si, tienes razon esta corto, pero tus Reviews no se quedan atras ehhh ¬¬ haber s nos espaliamos que hace ilu recivir comentaros largoOoOoSSss**

**=) Besos**


	8. Hosmede parte 2

**Hola! Dios, estoy muy feliz jajaja el Capitulo es el que más Reviews a recibido de todos los que he escrito y eso es gracias a: *Maria_Suju*, Tania, Tina, Mery Lupin, Only Balck Lover y amy_malfoy. Muchas gracias =) Y bueno respeto a lo del Msn... creo que huvo problemas así que lo vuelvo a poner y si en tres días no os he agregado visitar: .com/evidence_X allí lo colgaré para que podáis utilizarlo. Mi msn es: luna_ nD _ tika hot mail . es ¡todo sin espacios ehhh!.  
Bueno y ahora dejo de entretener y os pongo el capitulo ^^ Recuedo que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias e ideas =)  
(...)luna(...)  
**  
-Entonces, déjame compartir ese dolor contigo, déjame ser otro pilar, ¿así podrás ir más derecha no?-  
Esa voz... -¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí Black?- Pregunté sin voltearme y bajando aún más la mirada.  
-El suficiente como para saber que necesitas ayuda, y pensé: que habíamos dejado los apellidos de lado- Dijo arrodillándose a mi lado.  
-No pienses Black, se te da mal...-  
-Eso dicen... ¿y se puede saber que tiene triste a la enana del grupo?-  
-No estoy triste- Contradecí  
-¿A no? y entonces lloras porque te aburres- contraataco cojiedo mi barbilla obligandome así a mirarle.  
Entonces, cuando mis ojos arena y los suyos azules se encontraron sentí un gran cosquilleo en el estomagó, supuse que es lo que todo el mundo llama: "mariposas en el estomago" pero la verdad, yo más bien lo definiría como un hormigueo molesto que da ganas de vomitar. Noté como mi rostro subía de color, probablemente este roja pensé, gran error por mi parte debo admitir puesto provoque que otra ola de calor invadiera mi cara, avergonzada y molesta con mi misma me obligue a bajar la mirada.  
-Esque... tengo ese hobbie- Susurre.  
Entonces se escucho una carcajada proveniente de sus labios, era sin duda uno de los sonidos más bonitos que había oído jamas.  
-En serio Mues, eres rara ¿eh?-  
Levanté la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez no se produjo ningún tipo de hormigueo molesto en mi interior, más que nada sentí rabia, ¿rara?, una cosa era que los demás me dijeran rara, ¿pero el?  
-Rara tu madre- le espeté  
Y en contra de lo que yo creía contestó con una gran sonrisa: -Totalmente de acuerdo-  
-Y luego la rara soy yo...- Me limité a susurrar por lo bajo.  
Nos quedemos unos segundos, o quizás fueron minutos en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, sin movernos asta que noté unos brazos fuertes y definidos rodearme por las espaldas, al levantar la mirada, nuestros ojos volvieron a conectarse, en serio hoy vomito. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior es el quien interrumpe el contacto al clavar su mirada haca adelante, justamente en la cruz clavada en el suelo.  
-¿Porque es la única cruz que hay?- Preguntó señalándola con un gesto de cabeza.  
-Por qué es la única que han puesto- -y la he puesto yo- Añadí al ver su cara de ¿me estas vacilando?  
-Por tus padres ¿no?-  
-Si...-  
-¿Como se llamaban?- Preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa.  
- Aya y Blake Mues- Contesté para luego ver como sacaba su varita del bolsillo derecho del abrigo y hacia un echizo que no pude identificar a la cruz, en ella apareció la inscripción :  
"Aya y Billy Mues, vuestra hija Mues Os quiere y permanecerá siempre a vuestro lado de la misma forma que vosotros permanecéis en su corazón". No pude evitar tirarme a su pecho y agradecer y agradecer entre jadeos causados por el llanto ahora reiniciada lo que había echo.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy realmente cómodo aquí, contigo sobre mi... pero vamos a llegar tarde- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos.  
Inmediatamente y roja de vergüenza me aparte de el y en un tiempo record me levante evitando su mirada.  
-Que prisas...- Sentí que susurró el mientras se levantaba.  
Una vez de pie me miró, miró a la cruz y dijo: -Señor y señora Mues, tranqui, yo cuido a la bala perdida de su hija-  
Dijo pasando su brazo derecho por mi espala obligandome a seguir adelante.

Durante el caminó hacia... ¿donde ibamos?, bueno casi que no importa. Lo que iba diciendo, durante el caminó no para de sentir ese horrible hormigueo en el estomago y es que rodea por su musculoso brazo era imposible evitar que su varonil olor penetrara por mis fosas nasales y que la sensación de calor emergente de su cuerpo, tan morbosa como reconfortante a la vez recorriera todo mi cuerpo a cada paso que davamos. La verdad es que si hubiera decidido de mi, hubiera permanecido así el resto de mi vida, pero claro... no dependía de mi y por degracia lleguemos al bar de Madame Rosmerta donde ahora que lo pensaba los demás deberían estar esperándonos puesto debían ser las siete pasadas.

A diferencia de lo que yo creía, Sirius no me soltó para entrar en el bar, seguía abrazándome por la espalada y yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro la cual no se despegó de el asata llegar a la mesa donde los demás nos esperaban y por desgracia (otra vez) nos tuvimos que separar, para podernos sentar cada uno en nuestro respectivo sitio, yo entre Jeames y Sofia y Sirius entre Jeames y Lili..  
No tarde mucho en acoplarme a la conversión de las chicas que hablaban sobre música, no necesite más de tres minutos en ver de que iba el tema, ambas criticaban el echo de que las "At the doors of hell" vinieran a Hosmede en vez de "Song of the Siren". Un momento, recapitulemos ¿ At the doors of hell en Hosemede?.  
-¿Donde aveis visto eso?- pregunté ansiosa -En el tablero de anuncios del bar- Contesto Sofia.  
Me faltó tiempo para retirar la silla de la mesa de una forma un tanto ruidosa que llamo la atención de los chicos los cuales dejaron de hablar al instante y levantarme para dirigirme a la otra punta del bar, donde se encontraba el tablero de anuncios. Y si, afortunadamente era verdad, ¡los At the doors of hell venían! exactamente decía: "Informamos que por problemas de salud, el grupo Song of the Siren que tenía previsto venír el próximo mes, ha sido substituido por At the doors of hell, disculpen las molestias."

Al volver a la mesa, vi como todos esperaban mi llegada, yo simplemente me senté en mi silla con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. -¿A que es una injusticia que traigan a los At the doors of hell y no a los Song of Siren?- Preguntó la oji verde con rabia. -¿Estas de coña?, ¡es genial!- Replique yo. -¿Te gusta esa música?- Preguntó Sofia -Me encanta, son dioses chaval- -Estas loka...- Dijeron ambas a la vez. Yo me limité a escoger los hombros. - Tampoco te hagas ilusiones, creo que cae en Viernes y no es asta el sábado que podemos salir del colegio- Añadió Remus -Y hoy tampoco podíamos salir, no seas aguafiestas Lupin- Dije poniendo morros.  
Nuestra conversión fue interrumpida por una de las camareras que traían la bebida, al parecer también me habían pedido a mi, solo habia un problema.  
-¿Quien me ha pedido a mi?- Pregunté -Yo, por algo eres mi hermana pequeña ¿no?- Argumentó Jeames. -Já, una hermana a la que no conoces muy bien -le contesté - Llevártelo y cambialo por una cerveza de mantequilla por favor Añadí para el camarero el cual se limito a sonreir y asentir.  
-¿Porque te as pedido una cerveza de mantequilla?- Preguntó Sirius.  
-No me gusta el zumo de calabaza- Dije mientras encogia los hombros en muestra de indiferencia.  
Lili, Jeames, Resmu y Sofia abrieron los ojos como platos mientras Sirius reía mientras decía: - Definitivamente, si eres rara- ante su comentario los demás se miraron entre ellos bastante perdidos y yo me uní a las risas del Balck.

Después de nuestro ataque de risa el cual ninguno de los presentes consiguió entender, dimos una vuelta más por Hosmede Lili y James ivan delante de todo, hablando sobre algún tema que ahora les causava gracia, Sofia y Remus caminavan detrás de ellos cogidos de la mano y yo y Sirius ibamos detrás del todo, cada uno a nuestra bola.  
La verdad es que yo pensaba como conseguir ir al concierto, ¡lo necesitaba! pero la verdad las cosa estaban difícil.  
Para entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts seguimos un caminó totalmente diferente al anterior, pero la verdad es que no me fijé, curiosamente me fiaba de los merodeadores, no tengo idea de el porque pero el camino de vuelta fue más corto, o al menos eso me pareció que el de ida.  
Al entrar en los jardines, los chicos se fueron por una banda y nosotras por la otra, "para no levantar tantas sospechas" había aclarado Remus, llegamos justo a tiempo para cenar algo e irnos a la sala común, la cual fuimos desocupando uno tras otro sin abrir la boca, yo estaba reventada y por lo que observaba ellos estaban igual o peor que yo..  
Cuando Lili y Sofia ya estaban metidas en la cama y yo dispuesta a hacerlo, alguien llamó a la puerta, me dirigí a abrirla a pesar de las protestas de parte Lili y Sofia. Al otro lado de la puerta estaban los tres merodeadores, cada uno más blanco que el anterior.

_**Reviews:  
**_

_***Maria_Suju*: entes que nada gracias por unirte a mi historia =) y bueno... eso de que es Sirius ya lo habrás visto jeje un beso!  
**_

_**Tania: Tu padre xDD si no supiera poque lo dices pensaría que te ríes de mi, y bueno si que es más largo que otras veces (es lo que tienen los enters...) ¬¬ xD Un besazo y me alegro que te guste el Fic.  
**_

_**Alicia Banquer: Oixxxx que alagos dios mio si jaja soy Española y con mucha honra no te creas jeje No, no eres la única que se pierde con el buevo formato, tambien tuve algunos problemas pero no se lo digas a nadie jeje es un secreto xD y bueno respecto a lo del MSN creo que hay problemas puesto a mi no me sale como que me hayas agregado así que propongo una cosa entra en esta web: .com/evidence_X cuando vea que habeis comentado en el Fic colgare OK? Besos y gracias por pasarte =)  
**_

_**Tina: Jajajaja el comentario en catalán xD típico de ti, bueno yo de contesto en castellano para facilitar la lectura de esas personas que leen y no entienden el catalán :p Si bueno, Sirius es algo complicado jaja y que espero que hayas notado que no he tardado tanto en actualizar o eso creo xD un beso ^^  
**_

_**Mery Lupin: Si no me equivoco creo que tu al igual que *Maria_Suju* te acabas de unir al fic así que bienvenida =) espero tenerte presente en muchos más capitulo jeje y bueno que me alegro qeu te guste, espero que este capítulo te guste igual o más besos.  
**_

_**Only Balck lover: Si, quedo bastante divertido jeje y me alegro de que te guste y de tenerte una vez más en el Fic.  
amy_malfoy: La primera en comentar la última en ser contestada xD bueno si que esta cortito... este aún lo es más T_T pero me alegro de que te vayan gustando ya que hace bastante tiempo que no comentabas xD besos y gracias.  
**_


	9. Desesperación

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Bueno traigo noticias frescas xD para empezar aquí una gran amiga nuestra que apenas ara dos capítulos que se nos unió que responde al nombre de: Maria_Suju* a tenido la maravillosa idea de hacer algún dibujo de mi Fic, cosa que de verdad me emociona *.* Jejeje Entonces necesito vuestra opinion así que porfasss dejármela junto al Review o decírmela en Luna_ nD _ tika hot mail. La cosa estaría en abrir un Metroflog en el cual se colgarían algunas imagenes para hacer más visual el Fic. Si este proyecto va bien en un futuro se podría incluso aceptar vuestros dibujos relacionados con este Fic o con el otro que tengo. Cuando haya recibido vuestras opiniones (si estas son positivas) abriremos un metro llamado: Dibu_Fics (se aceptan ideas para cambiar el nombre). Un beso.o y gracias por leer =D **

-¿Estáis bien?- pregunté mientras me apartaba de la entrada y les dejaba paso.  
-¿¡Que a pasado!?- Gritó Lili mientras salia de la cama y se sentaba en el suelo, al lado de donde Jeames acababa de dejarse caer.  
-Joder, Sirius ¿que te ha pasado en el ojo?- Pregunto Sofia imitando los movimientos de la pelirroja.  
Entonces me di cuenta, Sirius tenia el ojo derecho hinchado y rojo, sin duda alguna ese rojo pasaría a ser morado en unas horas.  
-¿Que te a pasado?-Grite abrazándolo.  
El se limito a corresponder el abrazo pasando únicamente el brazo izquierdo por mí cintura, más tarde observaría que el derecho lo tenía ensangrentado, -¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto besándome el pelo- -Si, claro- Conteste alzando la mirada buscando en sus ojos las respuestas que ahora mismo necesitaba, sin embargo no conseguí nada más que una sonrisa, una sonrisa cansada

Antes de darme cuenta estaba sentada en el regazo de Sirius el cual se había dejado arrastrar por el viejo armario de la habitación, me había ofrecido para curarle el ojo y el brazo pero el se limito a negar con la cabeza y a rodearme aún más fuerte con el brazo sano, así que Lili y Sofia con ayuda de Jeames y Remus ponían hielo y vendaban las heridas del Black.  
A medida que iba pasado el tiempo, los chicos parecían más tranquilos y el brazo de Sirius dejó de Sangrar y de manchar las vendas blancas que lo recubrían.

Sentí como suspiraba, para luego apoyar su frente contra la mía y darme un beso en la nariz, la verdad es que estaba realmente confusa, ¿a que venía eso ahora?  
-Black...- Sorolloze  
-Shhh tranquila- dijo apretando mi cabeza contra su pecho haciendo que quedara así acurrucada y envuelta por el calor de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos los cuales al parecer todos utilizaremos para asimilar lo que havia pasado Jeames hablo:  
-Tendrías que haber dejado que te ayudáramos, esos siempre juegan sucio-  
-¡Creí que podía confiar en ellos, te recuerdo que algunos eran de mi familia!- Gritó el Balck causando un sobresalto por mi parte, el cual agradecí puesto me estaba quedado dormida.  
-¿Quien juega sucio?, ¿ Quien a sido? ¿porque?- Pregunto Sofia mirando al Lupin.  
Este contesto mientras se masajeaba las sienes, - Bellatrix y Narcisa Balck junto con Lucius y sus gorilas, ellos han sido y han jugado sucio, habían prometido que solo uno atacaría- Aclaro con calma muy fingida.  
-¿Pero porque?- Pregunte yo medio dormida rogando porque acabara la intriga ya que savia que no aguantaria mucho más sin rendirme ante Morfeo.  
-No lo sabemos, dijo algo de esta tarde, de una fosa y de que sabían el punto débil de Sirius- Contesto Remus o... fue Jeames, me estaba quedando dormida.  
-¿Y por eso te tenían que golpear?- Imagine que Lily estaba tan roja como su cabello a causa de la indignación.  
-No me golpearon, usaron magia y no grites, se esta durmiendo- Contesto Sirius, supe de seguida que se refería a mi en ese último trozo.  
-No me estoooooy durmiendo- replique con un bostezo de por medio, puede percibir como todos esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa, yo sinceramente no le encontraba la gracia, acababan de masacrar al chico que supuestamente me gustaba y me estaba durmiendo pero... es que esa tarde habíamos recorrido todo hosmede y habia llorado y... que narices, se estaba de puta madre entre los brazos del sex symbol de Hogwarts.

-¿¡QUE!?-  
Abrí los ojos de golpe, alguien había gritado, al abrir los, me los encontré a todos en la misma posición que antes, supuse que apenas habrían pasado unos minutos desde que me dormí.  
-Genial Evans la as despertado- Refunfuño Sirius.  
-Perdón- Se limito a murmurar la nombrada.  
-¿Porque as gritado?- Pregunté frotándome los ojos i alzándome.  
Todos se miraban entre si, pero nadie dijo nada, pacientemente pregunte de nuevo : -¿Porque as gritado Evans?-  
La nombrada me miró a los ojos izo gesto de hablar pero algo, no se el que se lo impidió puesto cerro la boca y negando clavo de nuevo la mirada en el suelo.  
-Genial, ¿Nadie va a contestarme?- Grité, al ver que nadie decía nada agregue: -Iros a la mierda los cinco- Seguidamente me dí la vuelta dispuesta irme de la habitación.  
-¡Iris! no te enfades- Gritó Remus

-¿Que no me enfade? ¿me estás pidiendo que no me enfade?, acaban de pegar a Sirius y no me queréis decir el porque ¿y me dices que no me enfade? Anda y que te peten Lupin- Dije volteandome y mirándole con furia. Seguidamente sentí como una mano se estampaba contra mi mejilla agregando: -Que seas mi amiga no te da derecho a hablarle así a mi novio- Yo sonreí con arrogancia gesto que les sorprendió a todos, -¿Pues es una suerte que tu y yo no seamos amigas verdad Fig?- Volví a darme la vuelta, abrí la puerta lentamente y la cerré de igual forma.  
Vaje a la sala común donde para mi sorpresa se encontraba aún un grupo de estudiantes de primero y segundo, noté como se me quedan mirando mientras atravesaba la sala común a grandes pasos, cuando iba a pasar por el retrato de la dama gorda sentí como alguien me agarraba y tiraba de la manga del pijama negro, me dí la vuelta pero no ví a nadie así que baje la mirada, entonces me encontré con unos ojos azul claro que me dijeron - Ya a pasado el toque de queda, no deberías salir- Yo me limite a sonreir supongo que de una forma espantosa puesto el pequeño dejó de sujetarme la manga y miro hacia el suelo -Ocúpate de tus problemas y déjeme- Dije acabando de pasar por el gran retrato, antes de que este se cerrara por si solo pude ver como de los ojos azules del niño descendían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Caminé apenas unos pasos aste llegar a las escaleras donde me senté y hundí la cara entre las rodillas, lentamente fui dejando que las lágrimas contenidas se deslizaran por mis mejillas al igual que habían echo las del niño. Me sentía culpable por lo dicho a Sofia, pero en su momento ya dije que era bastante mala ¿o no? se que no estuvo del todo bien, pero ellas saben como odio el que me dejen fuera de los problemas que a mi me afectan, yo he actuado mal pero ellos también. Me froté la cara con las mangas negras del pijama, secando así las lágrimas. No iba a llorar más por eso, no era justo que me martirizara por algo de lo que no tenía total culpa. Soy orgullosa, lo se ¿pero que importa? nadie les pidió que fueran mis amigas, con un poco de suerte se irán de la habitación y todo volverá a ser como antes, merodeadores y chicas por un lado y yo y mi soledad por el otro, no todos los polos opuestos deben estar unidos... ¿verdad?

Ya más tranquila me percaté de la profunda oscuridad que reinaba en los pasillos del colegio por la noche, la tenue luz de las antorchas era lo único que alumbraba, cosa que estaba a favor de la cosa que en esos momentos se me acercaba por la espalda, lo pude notar gracias a su respiración demasiado cercana a la mía, cosa que me hizo suponer que no debía ser una persona puesto yo estaba sentada y por muy bajo que fuera alguien dudo mucho que su estatura fuera tan mínima, antes de poder siquiera buscar en los bolsillos de mi túnica sentí como algo húmedo chupaba mi cara.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHH- Grité  
Entonces la cosa, que en realidad pude ver que era un perro enorme y negro se transformo en Sirius, este me beso haciendo así que el grito emergente de mi garganta quedara en el olvido. Sentí como su lengua acariciaba mis labios supongo que pidiendo de laguna forma permiso para adentrarse en mi boca y digo supongo porque por muy vergonzoso que sea era mi primer beso y eso que tengo quince años, los abrí con temor dejando así que su lengua explorara ese terreno de mi cuerpo totalmente virgen, fue pronto que cogí la suficiente confianza para pasar mis brazos por su cuello y acariciar su cabello con las manos... eso si, no fue asta que Sirius paso sus brazos por mi cintura que yo tome el valor suficiente para ir entrándome poco a poco en sus labios, pude sentír como aflojaba el ritmo dejándome de esa forma que entrara en el por completo, nuestras lenguas se habían encontrado y se masajeaba y acariciaban una con la otra, empecé a comprobar que el aire en mis pulmones se estaba agotando y que el hormigueo molesto estaba a flor de piel, lo sentía tan cerca... como si nada ni nadie nos pudiera separar como si no importara que mi grito seguramente había llamado la atención de Filch y su gata, nada importaba, lo estaba besando, nuestras lenguas estaban unidas y nuestras dos salivas formaban una sola al juntarse una con la otra.

-¿A quien as olido querida?-  
Entonces abrimos los ojos aun con nuestras bocas pegadas, al vernos uno frente al otro nos separamos intentando volver a poner en su cauce nuestras reparaciones agitadas.  
-Nos... Nos van... a pillar- Sentí que decía apartándose el pelo de la cara y respirando con dificultad  
-Y... todo por... tu culpa- Dije agachando la mirada.  
-No tienes remedio- Rabio ya recuperado, cosa que me sorprendió, yo me estaba mareando y empezaba a ver borroso.  
-Va corre- Dijo levantándose a el mismo y a mi a la vez, entonces empezó a correr llevándome a mi tras el agarrada de la mano, fue entonces que me di cuenta del por qué de falta de aire, me habia olvidado de respirar que penoso por dios...  
Me costó bastante conseguir que mi corazon volviera a su ritmo normal pero para cuando el Black había abierto una de las mugrosas puertas del castillo de la cual ignoraba su paradero lo había conseguido.

_**Reviews:**_

Tanyy: Ostia pues hubiera estado bien eso de ser Romana y más si me alabaran de esa forma jajaja (Ave Luna) anda que no chana.  
Y bueno me alegro haberte dejado intriga, no porque sea mala (nohh) simplemente porque de eso se trata )=D un beso y gracias.  
Luna.

Maria_Suju*: Jajajaja que bueno lo del beso xDD por suerte ya esta arreglado todo si es que no puede ser, pero tranquila que en este Capítulo ¡SI HAY BESO! jajaja Tq y gracias por pasar.  
Luna.

Patita Lupin73: Uapaa que contenta me pones al ver que no te olvidaste de mi =D Jiji ^^ tranquila que te perdono ehhh (pero que no pase más xD) es coña, es coña lo juro xD. Y muchas gracias por lo de las tildes y las faltas en serio, lo tendré en cuenta, corregí algo pero aun así tengo pendiente otro vistazo. Y ya me perdonaras pero eso de una semana habrá que discutirlo porque Sirius es mio, solo mio, mi tesoroooo jaja xD un beso y gracias  
Luna. 

_**amy_malfoy: Bueno en este capitulo, no es que te conteste a tu pregunta de que sucedió pero bueno... xD algunas pistas da. Un beso y gracias.  
Luna.**_

Only Black Lover: En serio me encantó tu review, me emociono ese felicidades fue tan ¡Diosss si! creen que lo merezco jaja Gracias una y otra vez.  
Un beso, Luna.

Blackangel13: Bienvenida guapa, de veras me alegra que te guste mi humilde historia =D Y bueno aquí tienes el capítulo sigueinte ¡que no quiero que te de un infarto! Jajaja ¿te imaginas el titular de los periódicos? Jajaja Un beso y gracias

Tina: Si si el comentario en castellano pero corto que no veas ehhh ¬¬ jajaja Gracias por pasar =D 


	10. Perdon

**¡Hola! Buahh me alegra informar que el capítulo 10 esta aquí (Yupii) quiero Reviews Muahahahaha que conste que los tomare como regalo de NavidaD :)****Y tabmien informo que el dia 4 de Febrero nacio una hermosa niña (y esa soy yo) xD Quieroo regaloS. ****AixxX que estenta soy.y pero esque enserio me chiflan los regalos Juas Juas,**

**Y pues bueno en el campo ****informativo,**** no traigo mucha noticia lo siento... solo puedo decir que el Metroflog es un plan que esta en marcha y que ya tengo en mis manos tres dibujitos... solo falta que me pueda poner en contacto con *Maria_Suju*.**

**Feliz AñoOo y que los ReyeS os traigan muChasS CositaS.S =)**

* * *

Dos días, 48 horas y 30 minutos exactamente habían transcurrido desde el gran día de la pelea y el beso con el Black.

Después de que Filch o mejor dicho su fastidiosa gata nos detectara, entramos en una habitación que resulto nada más y nada menos que los baños de Myrtle la llorona, Black y yo discutimos por el simple echo de que me repateo la idea de que se conociera los baños de pe a pa y no precisamente porque el muchacho estuviera interesado en la fontaneria.

Yo había salido de los baños después de abofetear la perfecta cara del Black y gritarle: -Eres un cerdo y un insensible.- Una escena muy bochornosa debo confesar, y era por eso que sin más había dejado de lado toda comunicación existente con los Merodeadores y las chicas, ellas por su parte seguían durmiendo en la habitación que compartíamos aún así nuestra relación se basaba en: -¿¡Estas de la ducha!?-, -Intento dormir, ¿que no lo ves?-, y es que si ya de por si a causa de los horarios coincidíamos poco en las sala común, ya me encargaba yo de despertarme o más pronto o más tarde que ellas para así evitar contacto y de irme a dormir lo suficientemente tarde como para encontrármelas a ambas durmiendo a pata suelta. Por los pasillos me miraban mal, más que nada Remus, Sirius por su parte seguía siendo el mismo, y si de una cosa estaba segura es que el nombre "Iris" en su vocabulario había desaparecido.

Era Sabado, y yo me encontraba bajo un árbol cercano al lago, usaba unos pantalones negros, una camiseta lila y como no con mi nuevo peinado que por cierto me había costado sus galeones, me lo había vuelto a cortar ya que me había crecido de tal manera que me era imposible ponérmelo de punta y el flequillo casi me llegaba a los hombros cosa que no favorecia a mi cara , y me lo había teñido, negro por delante y de un rosa llamativo por atrás, el peinado a decir verdad había ocasionado ciertas miradas. Sobre todo por Barbies y algún que otro profesor que lo creía inapropiado, más sin embargo a mi me gustaba y con eso me valía.

Muchos alumnos por no decir todos correteaban arriba y abajo lanzándose bolas de nieve y es que si, un año más la nieve había hecho acto de presencia en el colegio cosa que sin duda alguna anunciaba la navidad. Yo me quedaría en Hogwarts un año más con mi único regalo enviado siempre por la misma persona, aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo recibí, ese día me levante tarde, muy tarde creo que eran las tres del mediodía, ese día para mi nunca habia sido especial, en el orfanato te regalaban una bolsa de las peores golosinas existentes y solo asta los seis años, a partir de esa edad, nos reunían todos y como quien no quiere la cosa nos soltaban el misterio más grande para un niño de esa edad, quien era en realidad Santa, aún recuerdo las numerosas lágrimas que caían por muchas de mis compañeras yo sin embargo, levante la mano y ante la atenta mirada de todos pregunte:- Señorita Mels, ¿puedo irme ya?- Debo admitir que la cara de las profesoras en ese momento fue de lo más cómica. Al cabo de cinco años cuando comencé Hogwarts, recibí el regalo más fantástico que podría haber deseado una niña de once años que jamas habia poseído nada lo suficiente valioso como para apreciarlo de verdad, la cajita estaba en el pie del árbol de la sala común con mi nombre escrito en grandes letras negras y curvadas, en el interior del paquete había un gran peluche de color rosa, era un oso y aun hoy día lo guardaba en mi habitación, ese oso se llamaba Sara, y fue el primer regalo que recibí por parte del Director Dumbledore.

Como anteriormente iba diciendo, me resguardaba bajo uno de los arboles más cercanos lago, me resguardaba de las infinitas y absurdas batallas de bolas de nieve que tenían lugar en los extensos jardines, mientras leía un libro titulado: "Rebeldes" de "Susan " y apostaría mis ahorros completos a que me lo savia de memoria desde la pagina 11 que comienza asta las 192 que concluye. Era la quinta o puede que sexta vez que lo leía y la verdad estaba deseando comenzar otro. El problema estaba en que Rebeldes, no era mio, era de Evans, savia que seria fácil, muy muy fácil dejárselo sobre la cama con una nota en que un simple gracias fuera visible. Pero... si se trataba de ser sinceros, debía admitir que me producía un pavor insospechado tan solo la idea de deshacerme de posiblemnte la única cosa material que me unía a ellas y es que yo había sido feliz durante esa breve época que hacia apenas dos días yo misma había destruido.

-¡Mierda, me cago en tu madre!- Grité. Una bola de nieve había sobre volado el árbol en el que estaba impactandose justo encima de mi libro, bueno de el libro de Lili.

-Perdo... Ah, ¡eres tu!- Dijo la sombra misteriosa propietaria de la bola de nieve que ahora se derretía sobre las páginas del libro.

-Si, soy yo Black y para tu información tu estúpida bola ¡acaba de arruinar el libro!-

-Vaya... pues lo siento.-Dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras agarraba el libro al cual algunas gotas de agua ya le goteaban.

-Esta empapado- Añadió

-Muy bien Black, chico listo, ¿as tenido que estudiar para llegar tu solo a esa conclusión?-

-Ja que graciosa Mues-

-Se me habrá pegado de ti-

-Si cuando el beso ¿no?-

Me quede callada sin decir nada, suspire y me tape la cara con ambas manos.

-Soy una desgracia humana ¿savias?-

-¿Que?- pregunto desconcertado sex-simbol.

-Que no sirvo para nada, que no valgo nada que no soy nada....-Añadí dejando por fin que las lágrimas que tanto tiempo llevaban retenidas se deslizaran por mi mejilla para perderse en mis labios.

Sirius, me paso el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia el, el hormigueo que antes tachaba de molesto y que ahora me pareceía maravilloso, incluso gratificante , volvió a aparecer, un calor magnifico mucho más apartador que el de una manta me invadió y dejándome llevar por un impulso lo abracé.

-Pen... Pen-se que esta-vas enfa-da-do.- Dije con dificultad a causa del llanto

-Jajaja, la verdad no me hizo mucha gracia la bofetada pero... no es que estuviera enfadado, simplemente era más seguro para ambos dejar las cosas como estaban- Contesto acariciándome el cabello.

-¿Tenias miedo de Remus?- Cuestione levantando la mirada de su pecho provocando de esa forma que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

-No, Remus no es un problema... -Dijo pellizcándome la nariz a lo que yo reaccioné escondiendo la cara en su pecho de nuevo y frotándome con su camisa.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Recuerdas la noche en la que os peleasteis?-

Me limité a asentir contra su pecho, era un tema que la verdad no me apetecía tocar en este instante, no ahora que la paz volvía a mi después de una batalla infernal.

-Pues veras... Lili grito porque quien me había golpeado eran Bellatrix, Regulus, Malfoy y sos guardaespaldas, me habían golpeado porque esa misa tarde nos vieron juntos en la fosa común. En los pasillos nos los encontremos y soltaron algunas amenazas tipo: "Sabemos cual es tu punto débil Sirius... sabemos en que botón tocar exactamente para que saltes."-

-¡Eso es absurdo!- Grité poniéndome de rodillas.

-Bueno... depende de tu punto de vista enana, es por eso que no me e hacercado a ti asta ahora, no quiero saltar.-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-Pregunte acercándome a el.

-Se han ido a casa por Navidad, como el turrón.-

-Pero cuando acabe Navidad todo volverá a ser como estos dos días atrás ¿no?-

Su cara se entristeció por una fracción de segundo ya que luego sus labios formaron una sonrisa pícara, muy pícara, en un movimiento brusco levanto la pierna que se encontraba entre las dos mías dándome así un suave golpe en el trasero que probocó que me precipitara hacia su pecho.

-No vale la pena pensar en eso, lo mejor sera que pensemos en como lo vamos a hacer para que las cosas se solucionen con Lili y Sofia-

-No creo que eso sea bueno idea.- Ópine mientras me deshacía de su abrazo y me acomodava entre sus piernas.

-Nena, ellas también lo están pasando mal- Me dijo mientras apoyaba su cara en mi hombro a la vez que pasaba los brazos por mi cintura.

-Cierto- añadió una voz desde nuestras espaldas.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?- Pregunto Sirius a Jeames y Remus que acababan de asomar el ecoico por detrás del árbol.

-Estabamos haciendo una guerra de la ostia y as desaparecido, así que te hemos seguido-

-¿Y cuando hace que estáis aquí?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Desde el turrón- Contesto Remus mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado imitando los pasos de Jeames.

-Hola- Me dijo Remus.

-Ho... Hola-

-¡¡¡Hermanita!!!- Grito Jeames lanzándose a mi.

-Jeames Babosa, ¡aparta!- Dije mientras le empujaba.

Antes de obedecerme deposito un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

Todo se quedo en silencio asta que yo hable por primera vez con algo de seguridad hacia Remus.

-Esto... Lupin yo.... siento lo del otro día.-  
-No fuiste la única que actuó mal-  
Me limité a sonreir. -Muy bien, ahora solo falta que pidas perdón a las chicas-Dijo Jeames alzándose junto a Remus y Sirius que me habia soltado para hacerlo, yo seguí en el suelo. -Estáis de coña ¿no?- Pregunte alzando ambas cejas.

Por su parte los merodeadores se miraron entre si para segundos después mover la cabeza negativamente.

-No voy a pedir yo solo perdón, es más a Lili no le he echo nada.- -También es verdad- apoyó el Lupin. -¡Entonces pídele perdón a Sofia!- Exclamo Jeames ansioso por que nos fuéramos. -No, recuerdo que fue ella quien me dio la bofetada- Dije ya en pie.

Los tres suspiraron y se dejaron caer en redonda al suelo.

-¡Levantaros!- Exigí. -¿Para?- Pregunto el Black -Por allí vienen, me tenéis que camuflar- dije nerviosa. -Tengo una idea mejor nena- Dijo el Black para seguidamnte empujarme fuera del árbol haciendo que resbalara con la nieve y cayera de culo justo en medio del comino por donde ellas venían. -¡Cabrón!- Exclamé

Entonces todo ocurrió a la velocidad de la luz, Lili y Sofia no se dieron cuenta de mi intervención en su camino y se tropezaron conmigo haciendo así que las tres cayéramos rodando asta chocar con un árbol que evito que fuéramos directamente al lago.

-¡Auh!- Se quejo la pelirroja. -Que daño- Añadió Fig. -Salir de encima mio- Dije yo agitando la mano en el aire. Dicho y echo ellas se levantaron dejándome a mi estirada en el suelo. -¿Se puede saber que hacías en medio de nuestro camino?- Pregunto Lili -Me resbale, bueno no más bien Sirius me empujo- -Pues casi nos matamos- Ópino la Fig. -¿Y porque te ha empujado?- Preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja. Yo resople y me levante para así quedar más próxima a su altura. -Jeames, Sirius y Lupin estaban hablando conmigo para que hiciéramos las paces, le e pedido perdón a Lupin y luego han querido que os lo pida a vosotras pero me e negado puesto a Lili no le había hecho nada de nada y bueno... Sofia también tiene parte de culpa así que cuando os e visto venir he querido que me escondieran y en vez de eso me han empujado y bueno lo que sigue lo habeis vivido en carne propia- Dije levantando al fin la mirada mientras encogia los hombros. -¿As pedido perdón a Remus?-Pregunto Sofia no muy segura -Si- -Bueno... en ese caso... te pido perdón, yo fui la primera en soltar la bomba entre nosotras dos- -Perdonada, y bueno... ¿me perdonas?- -Obvio- Contesto. Seguidamente Lili se nos tiro encima haciendo así que las tres nos abrazáramos y riéramos a más no poder. Era feliz de nuevo.

Pasemos el día informándonos de TODO lo relacionado con nuestras vidas desde el día en que discutimos y cuál fue mi sorpresa el enterarme que Lili por fin había aceptado salir un día a Hosmede con Jeames claro que con la condición de que nosotras y los chicos los acompañaremos. El beso de Sirius preferí no compartirlo con ellas todavía. Era un secreto, un secreto entre Sirius y yo.

Ya acostadas en la cama con las luces apagadas dispuestas a dormir me acorde de una cosa que debía confesar a Lili.  
-Lili, ¿estas despierta?-  
-Si- Afirmo.  
-Yo también ehhh- Añadio Sofia desde su cama-  
Lili y yo soltemos una pequeña carcajada.  
-Lili... ¿sabes el libro de Rebeldes que me dejaste?-  
-¡A si! no me había acordado de decírtelo, gracias por devolvermelo, Sirius me lo a traído esta tarde cuando salía de pociones.-  
-¿Como?,¡ Dejamelo ver porfa!- Dije levantándome de la cama y encendiendo la luz. Corrí hacia la estantería donde para mi sorpresa el libro de Rebeldes reposaba sin rastro de humedad. Sirius era genial.

* * *

_**Reviews:  
**__**  
*Maria_Suju*  
**__**Oixx Gracias una vez más por pasarte jeje y se intentaran hacer más besitos desde luego juas juas. Un besazo y Feliz Año ^^ **_

* * *

_**Tanyy**__**  
Hija que me as dejao' dos Reviews jajaja si es que no puede ser... Garcias por pasarte y por opinar sobre o del metro n_n eres un Sol jeje  
¡Feliz Añoo! **_

* * *

_**amy_malfoy **__**  
Volví amy =D jaja me alegro de que te guste el Fic y gracias cpor tus Reviews que no son muy largos pero aportan mucho ánimo. Feliz Año (= **___

_**

* * *

**_

_**Blackangel3 **__**  
¿Estas viva? hay dios se que tarde pero porfa dime que sigues en vida mira que si te as muerto me meten en la cárcel y no puedo continuar con el Fic ehhh.  
Bueno uapa muchas gracias por pasarte y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Feliz Año =)**_

_**

* * *

**__**Only_Black_Lover **__**  
¡¡Guapa!! Bueno bueno pues tranquila que avisare, esta chica esta en los dibujos la verdad es que ya tengo en mis manos tres de ellos así que en breve se pondrá en marcha el proyecto. Muchos besos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Feliz Año Reina ^^ **_

* * *

_**Tina **__**  
Jajaja si Filch es un corta royos pero bueno... como ves no se han enfadado simplemente se han distanciado =)  
fELIZ Año =)**_


	11. El desafió

**¡Hola! Bien, preimero de todo una cosa, ¡PERDON! desde navidades que no actualizo pero he tenido porblemillas. Falta de inspiración, el prdenador tubo una temporara de locura, examnes... Pero llega el Verano así pues tengo más tiempo para escribir no me mateis. Y entiendo que muchas os hayais olvidado de mi fic... Un beso.**

Lunes por la mañana. El reloj sonaba. Y ninguna de nosotras parecía dispuesta a apagarlo.

-¡Apagar el reloj joder!-Grité histérica.

-Que mala leche....-Susurró la pelirroja dando un fuerte golpe al despertador. Este por su parte se paro al impactar contra el suelo.

-¿Eso a sido el despertador?-Preguntó Sofía desde su cama

-Si

-¿Te lo as cargado?

-Eso parece

-¿Os habéis propuesto no dejarme dormir?-Pregunté sentándome en mi cama.

-Mejor di que los profesores se han propuesto no dejarnos dormir, es lunes- Contestó la pelirroja

-Ñiñiñi es Lunes, es Lunes la pelirroja siempre tiene que tener razón-Susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me oyeran.

-Iris... no hay que ser muy lista para saber que hoy es Lunes-Contraatacó la de ojos verdes

Me limité a mirarla con mala cara.

En cuestión de minutos, estábamos vestidas, con las mochilas cargadas de libros y con la hora pegada al trasero. Bajemos las escaleras una detrás la otra, hablando sobre la posibilidad de pasar el verano juntas. "En mi casa ni de coña, esta la furcia de mi hermana" Había dicho Lili. "Yo lo preguntaré" Añadio Sofia. "¿Te que dices Iris?" habían preguntado.

No me dio tiempo a contestar. Lleguemos a la sala común, y justo en la puerta estaban los tres merodeadores.

-¡Hola!-Saludó Remus

-¡Cariño!-Exclamo Sofia para después tirarse a su brazos y besarle.

-Que envidia de la mala me dais cabrones- Dije al pasar pos su lado.

Seguí para adelante. No fue asta llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda que pare y dije: -¿Que os vais a quedar ai?

Ellos por su parte me miraron y se echaron a reír para seguidamente darme alcance.

Al llegar a la sala común nos sentamos en la mesa de Gry, todos juntos. Me serví un vaso de leche y un tostada de mantequilla y azúcar. No prestaba atención a ninguna conversación en concreto. Las chicas hablaban sobre la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta en la habitación. Los chicos hablaban del próximo partido de quidditch. Que envidia. Yo también quería poder hablar sobre futuros partidos como ellos lo hacían. Como miembros del equipo. Me quede absorta en su conversación sin embargo, no intervine en ningún momento.

No te como me jalaban del hombro y me llamaban:- Iris, nosotras nos vamos que tenemos pociones. ¿Que tienes tu ahora?

-Adivinación

-¿Te acompañamos?

-No va a ser necesario porque yo la acompaño- Intervino Sirius.

-¡No me voy a perder!-Exclame indignada

-¿Segura?-Preguntó el de pelo largo

-¡Claro!

-No estoy seguro, te acompaño-Concluyó

Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.

Nos encontramos en las puertas del comedor. El llego antes que yo. Al perecer eso de tener piernas largas ayudaba.

-¿Así que Remus y Sofía te dan envidia?- Me preguntó nada más al llegar y pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Sirius... que grito eh

-¡Si no he echo nada!-Exclamó indignado

-Aún...

El se limitó a reír. Y besarme la cabeza.

-Vaya vaya hermanito... no savia que te gustaran las huerfanitas

Sirius y yo nos voltearnos a la vez para quedar cara a cara con el dueño de esa voz.

-¿Que quieres Regalus?-Preguntó con despreció Sirius

-Más respeto a tu hermano e primito- Añadió la chica que estaba al lado del Sly.

-Sirius vámonos-Le dije agarrándole del brazo.

-Uy que la niña pequeña se acobarda... ¡vaya mierda Gryffindor!-Se mofó un rubio de pelo largo.

-Que te den Malfoy- Contraataco Sirius

El rubio por su parte sacó la varita, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. Sirius también. Solo quedaba yo por aceptar el desafió.

***Maria_Suju***

Ahora la que se pone de rodillas soy yo para pedirte perdón y por favor.... ¡no abandones el fic! Un beso

**

* * *

**

**only Black lover **

LO SIENTO no se no como me atrevo a actualizar pero bueno... supongo que os lo merecéis. Gracias.

**

* * *

**

**tina**

Mil perdones a ti también. Gracias por todo

**

* * *

**

**Tanyy**

Lo mismo que los anteriores. ¿te han traído un Sirius los reyes?

**

* * *

****NªnA**

Creo que es la primera vez que me dejas algo... GRACIAS y perdón a ti también te aseguro que esto no suele ser así. Un beso

**

* * *

**

**Mili Robles**

No, no corte los capítulos y gracias por pasarte =) Lo siento


	12. Secretos

**No os podréis quejar eh porque vaya capítulo que os traigo. Y tampoco hace tanto de la otra actualización... aunque bueno, os lo debo a TODAS y sobre todo a: *Maria_Suju*, Tany, Tina y como no mi only Black lover. Gracias, Gracias Y ¡GRACIAS! Y... tachan, tachan HAY Metroflog. Ya sabéis para lo de los dibujos y eso. Se llama: nothingTOlosningArts. Aquí el enlace: .com/nothingTOlosningArts. Espero veros por allí. Otra cosa. Sabéis que *Maria_Suju* hace los dibujos, sin embargo, estamos dispuesta a aceptar otros. Si a alguien le da la vena de dibujar y no sabe el que que piense en: ¡Yo soy más que eso!**

Les mire a todos y cada uno. Examine el pasillo de arriba abajo, de derecha a izquierda. Ni una mosca, nadie pasaba en ese preciso momento por ese pasillo ¡mierda! Que mala suerte tenía siempre. Saque de mi bolsillo derecho la barita. Era vieja comparada con la de mis rivales y mi propio compañero. Me avergonze. Las suyas lucían brillantes, relucientes. Se notaba que tenían el dinero suficiente para comprarse una barita cada año, ¡incluso cada mes si se les antojara!

-¡Diminuendo!-Exclamó de improviso Bellatrix Black.

-¡Protetgo!-Reaccione rápidamente colocándome justo enfrente del Black.

-Traidora...- Maldijo la voz del Black a mis espaldas.

-Venga primo, no vas a dejar que una mujer te defienda ¿o si? ¡Expeliarmus!

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, así que el Black me empujo hacía a un lado. Evitando así que nuestras varitas salieran despedidas.

-Que bonito...-Se mofó un chico de piel oscura. No conocía su nombre.

-¡Desmaius!- Grité. El hechizo dio en pleno pecho del piel oscura el cual no tardo en caer redondo al suelo.

Sus amigos me miraron con odio y rabia. Seguidamente lo rodearon causando así, que el cuerpo quedara fuera de nuestro alcance.

-Mues... que no se te olvide, ¡estas en el punto de mira!-Susurró como una serpiente Malfoy

-¡No os tengo miedo!

-Normal... ¿que tienes a perder? ¿una familia? a... que no tienes...

-¡Ella si tiene una familia!-Exclamo el Black pasando uno de sus brazos por mi hombro.

-¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba que mi hermano nos ha abandonado... ¡Los traidores a la sangre se juntan!

El comentario de Regulus causó las risas de todos los Sly. Unos pasos nos hicieron sobresaltar. La profesora de adivinación se acercaba.

-¡Que no se te olvide Mues!-Exclamo uno de ellos. No pude averiguar quien era puesto ya estaban doblando la esquina huyendo del posible profesor. Al parecer el de piel oscura se había recuperado.

-Yo me abro- Anució Sirius una vez comprobó que se habían ido.

-Vas a llegar tarde-Le dije

-Ya... me ire a esconder en alguna aula, yo solito...

-¿Me estas invitando a saltarme adivinación contigo?

-¿Yo? ¡NO!

Alze las cejas

-Bueno... alomejor pero me voy ¡que viene!-Salió corriendo. Sin darme tiempo a conestar.

¡Mierda! otra vez. Miré hacia ambos lados y salí corriendo, intentado atrapar al chico de mis sueños.

Llevaba aproximadamente un cuarto de hora corriendo de un lado para otro, evitando en todo momento a profesores y alumnos mayores. ¿De que servía hacer campana si te pasabas la hora corriendo? ¡Me cago en el Black! Paré y me apoye en una columna, me faltaba el aire...

-Buuu-Me dijeron al oído

Abrí la boca con la intención de gritar todo lo que pudiera y mas. Sin embargo, una voz desde mi espalda me detubo: -No grites que nos pillan. Soy Sirius. Me jiré lentamente. En efecto era el o al menos en apariencia.

-¿Como se que eres tu?

-¿Que no me ves?-Pregunto burlonamente

-¿Te suena la poción multijugos?

-¡No!

-¿No?

-Digo si, solo que no puedo creer que no te crees que soy yo

-Estoy en el punto de mira de unos futuros mortífagos ¿recuerdas?

-Esta bien, esta bien- Se resigno el aparente Black. -¿Que quieres que haga para que me crees?-Preguntó

-Haber... Dime algo que solo Sirius y yo podamos saber

El sonrió. -¿Como que? ¿Como que tus padres están en una fosa común de Hosmede?- Se acerco unos centimetros más a mi haciendo que, chocara contra la comuna. -¡ O no mejor!

Te puedo contar que Sirius Orión Black es tu héroe particular... O si no también...- Se acercó a mi oído y allí me susurró -Te puedo contar que Sirius te dio el primer beso de tu vida

-Tu no...-Susurré toda colorada y cohivida

Coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. -No mientas...-Susurró. Seguidamente aparto su dedo y en su lugar coloco sus húmedos labios... ¡Otra vez las mariposas! No las soportaba... Mis piernas temblaban cada vez más, si no paraba me iba a estampar contra el suelo... ¡Y eso si que no!

Decidida a que eso no pasara, pase mis brazos por su cuello y me acerque más a el. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por el Black que sin contemplaciones aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Haciendo así que nuestras lenguas se tocaran por segunda vez. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna.

-Eres una cría...- Susurró abrazándome

-No... ¡No soy ninguna Cría!-Dije mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

No dijo nada, se limito a sonreir y a soltarme para continuar pasillo adelante.

Yo.. yo... ¡DIOS! ¿pero de que iba? me besa, ¡me besa! y luego me llama cría y encima se va, ¡se va!

Me lancé a mi cama. Desde primera hora de la mañana, seguía pensando en lo mismo... ¡No había prestado atención a ninguna clase!

-Hola- Lily acababa de entrar en la habitación seguida de una Sofia no muy alegre

La rubia por su parte no saludo, se metió en el baño, unos segundos más tarde sentí el agua correr.

-¿Que le pasa?-Pregunte quitandome la camiseta

-¿A Sofía?

No dijo nada, supongo que por temor a que la rubia nos oyera, asñi que solo asintio.

-Remus a tenido que anular su cita... por lo de la luna llena y eso

-¿Que luna llena?-Pregunté banjandome los pantalones

-Esta noche te enteraras de todo... ¡vienen los chicos!

-¿Y esa alegría? ¿No tendrá nada que ver cierto merodeador llamado Potter ¿no?

-¡No!

-¿Segura?-Pregunte alzando y bajando las cejas de forma continua

-Aiiiii que estres de niña... ¡Sofia sal que me acosan!

No pude evitar echarme a reír.

Sofía no tardó en salir, envuelta en una toalla azul.

-Joder... ¿ya os habéis puesto el pijama?-Preguntó cogiendo su ropa y metiéndose de nuevo en el baño.

Lili y yo nos miramos para comprobar la una con la otra lo que la rubia acababa de decir. En efecto. Lili usaba un camisión que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, de tirantes y de color negro, se le veía genial con su pelo color fuego. Yo llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro, con un Snoopy color rosa dibujado en una de las piernas. La parte de arriba, no era para nada un conjunto del pantalón. Era una camisa larga, que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los pantalones y de color lila oscuro, en ella se leía: ¡Muérdeme! Cuando Sofía salio observaron que ella había optado por un camisón de color rojo, todo liso con una longitud de medio muslo. Apostaba lo que fuera a que Lili y Sofia habían comprado esos camisones juntas.

-¿Van a tardar mucho?-Preguntó Sofía

-Ah, pero... ¿que era enserio que venían?

-Pues claro- contestó la pelirroja

-¿También viene Sirius?-Pregunte notando como la sangre me subía a la cabeza.

Para cuando las chicas iban a contestar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. Por ella aparecieron los merodeadores. Sirius iba el último. Al verlo Lili me pregunto:

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

Me limite a mirarlo y a asentir con la cabeza. ¡Que vergüenza!

-Siéntate Iris-Ordeno Sofía

Les mire uno a uno y al ver que sus rostros no mostraban ninguna burla hacía a mí. Acepte llevar a cabo la orden. Un vez me sentada, ellos tomaron asiento. A mi lado se sentó Sirius, el cual en una carrerilla le había quitado el sitio a Lily. Esta por su parte había quedado al lado del mismo Sirius y el de gafas. Potter sonrió al poner su culo justo al lado de Lili. Remus y Sofia fueron los últimos los cuales tomaron el hueco que quedaba. Sofia a mi lado y Remus al lado del Potter.

Nadie dijo nada, ellos se miraban entre si. Ninguno me miraba a mi. Al parecer me había echo invisible. Al final tomo la palabra mi "hermano".

-Haber canija, no estamos aquí sentados para hacer una secta ni una orgía... Aunque bueno...

-¡Al grano!-Exclamó Sofía

-Si, si... haber que te tenemos que contar una cosa, porque al parecer nuestro amigó Sirius nos a delatado...

-¿Sirius?-Pregunte

-Si, Sirius pero no interrumpas que me desconcentro...

-Vale

-Bueno pues que nos a contado que cuando os enfadaseis, te siguió en forma de perro y que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que transformarse delante tuyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Ya no me acordaba... me debes una explicación-Dije mirando por primera vez a la cara al Black

-¡Te la estamos intentando dar!-Gritó Lili.

La miré sobresaltada, noté que estaba de los nervios y que no estaba para aguantar más interrupciones.

-Me calló, me calló

-Vale... pues haber que Sirius y yo -Dijo señalándose a el mismo. -Somos animagos ilegales. Sirius se convierte en perro,y yo en ciervo.

Dejo de hablar durante unos minutos. Supongo para que asimilara sus palabras. Al final, solo pude decir: ¡Uau!

Eso proboco que las chicas se relajaran de sobremanera y los chicos rieran.

-Bueno, bueno que aún queda otra noticia-Dijo Sofía agarrando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

-¡Estas embarazada!- Grité

-¿Que? ¡No!- Dijo Sofía.

-Ah pues menos mal porque...uff... eso hubiera sido como una bomba nuclear.

-¿No se calla nunca?-Pregunto Sirius

-¡Es que me estresan las situaciones nerviosas!-Me excuse antes de que tuvieran oportunidad a contestar.

-Bueno, lo que te vamos a decir ahora, es la explicación por la cual somos animagos.

-Pues ya puede ser buena... -Susurré -Vale, ya me callo- Añadí al notar como me miraban furiosos

-Nosotros decidimos hacernos animagos, para así poder acompañar a Remus en las noches de luna llena. El es un licántropo.

Remus miraba hacía al seulo, incapaz de alzar su mirada color miel. Los demas me miraban, supongo que esperando mi reacción. Lo primero que hice fue mirarles, intentando percibir en ellos una miníma señal de "Era broma" Pese a mis plegarias, eso no sudecio. ¡Estaban hablando en serio!

-Que... ¿que se supone que tengo que decir?-Pregunté bajando la mirada

-No te pedimos que lo entiendas, comprederiamos que te lejaras de nosotros, pero porfabor... ¡no se lo digas a nadie!-Exclamó Sofia.

Fue en ese momento que entendí la cara de amrgada que Sofia tenia al entrar a la habitación, ella ubiera preferido no contarme nada. La mire a los ojos y le dije: -Como se nota que no me conoces.- Esperaba su respuesta, sin ebmargo no la recibí. Opté por dirijirme a Remus: -Remis alza la mirada, no te averguenzes de nada... No voy a decirselo a nadie, tampoco a darte la espalda-Concluí. El me sonrió. Y noté como Lili y Sofia se lanzaban hacía mi.

-Lo siento-Sururró Sofia.

No la iba a perdonar, no había nada que perdonar. En situaciones tensas a mi me daba por hablar, a ella por ponerse isterica... cosas normales.

-Bueno ahora solo queda un tema del que hablar-Dijo sonrriendo Sirius

-¡Más sopresas no! Porfabor...-Medió suplique

El Black se rió y guiñandome un ojo dijo: -Se trata más bien de una prposición

-¡No voy a casarme con tigo!-Exlamé

-Me ofendes querida... ¿pero estas segura?-Dijo acercandose más a mi.

-Se.. se... se...

-¡Sirus dejala!

-Eso, ¡Dejame!-Dije apartandolo de un empujón

-¡Te pongo nerviosa!-Afirmó el Black lecantandose de golpe y señalandome con el dedo.

Le mire para seguidamente rodar los ojos.

-No le hagas caso- me apoyó Remus. -Le dan rampines-añadió

-Queremos que jueges con nosotros en el equipo de quiddich.-Sentenció Sirius antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar.

-¿Que que? Estais de coña ¿no?

* * *

**tina**

**Gracias por acceptar mi perdon. Eres un Sol. Aquí te dejo la continuación =)**

* * *

only Black lover

Ahhhhhh Dioss Gracias por no abandonarme. Se que posiblmenete te defraude pero... ¡Joder! Mil vezes gracias por etar aquí. =)

* * *

*Maria_suju*

Tachan Tachan La continuación =) Mola eHhH Bueno nena que gracias por todo. Y no solo tema lectura (tu ya me entiendes) ¡Tq!

* * *

Taniia

Gracias por pasarte... y bueno... esta claro que con la varita en la cabeza no le a dado jajaja. Un beso y gracias.

nothing to losning


End file.
